Truth Be Hold
by Abbie-As-Sue.29
Summary: The Team's mentors are sent a death threat against The Team and Dick Grayson. Robin must face the man who wants him DEAD but has to remember he's not alone, The Team & League are his family too. He must have faith in their choices. Small OC appearance.
1. Chapter 1: Tuxdeos and Suits

**Hello. I'm AbbieAsSue.29 and this is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it.  
For thoes who have know idea this is a fanfiction about one of my fave shows Young Justice. I started writing it before Zatanna joined the team and with the Season 2 suddenly taking a huge jump 5 years in the furture, it felt that I have to finish off as soon as I can. So enjoy. **

**AbbieAsSue OUT!**

* * *

_**Truth Be Told  
**_

_**Chapter 1: Tuxedos and Suits.**_

"Remind me again, why we're doing this?" Dick asked as he tired on different tuxedos in the bat cave.

"We need to _maintain_ our cover... however yours will be exposed that suite." Bruce smiled raising an eyebrow, leaning against the bat-computer dressed as Batman with his cowl down. Dick stepped out from behind the large changing screen, in a _Robin _theme tuxedo.

"I don't know why you're smiling," Dick smiled holding up a Batman themed tux, "This one's yours." Dick though the suite at Bruce who held it up against his body and made a face.

"Where did you find these?"

"I didn't." Dick said, turning around and hid behind the changing large screen, before changing into another tuxedo.

"They we're in with the rest when Alfred gave them to me. He must have picked them out."

"Clearly this was his idea of a laugh." Bruce said throwing the suite in his hand aside on to the nearby chair.

"I got a laugh alright. I hate wearing these penguin suites, heck it even makes me feel like a penguin. Maybe instead of wearing them to the dinner tonight, we could use them to trap _Penguin himself._" Dick said walking around then curtain wearing a black tail coat, top hat and using a walking stick, which are his twin Eskrima sticks joined together.

"Maybe," Bruce chuckled. Dick just frowned before suddenly quickly twirling the walking stick in his hands. He then crouched down like he was ready to fight; he jumped into the air and flipped. Making the top hat his head fall off, before quickly landing. As soon as he stood up quickly, he picked up the top hat and straightened up, putting his head and putting the stick on his shoulder and stepped behind the curtain like Charlie Chapman or someone from a Broadway show.

"Not tonight. We have to attend that dinner for the Wayne Foundation Fundraiser. We're funding a large part of it, remember."

"Correction, _your _funding it. I'm just the kid _sponging_ off you." Dick said bitterly, but with a smile. Dick was thinking about the magazine article he head a few hours ago. The comment had hit a nerve but Dick was _trying_ to laugh about it. Bruce however couldn't see or even hear the smile in Dick's voice.

"You cannot let what others say, concern you. You need a clear head at all times otherwise-"

"-otherwise it will become a distraction and could end up getting you killed. I know, I know. I've been living and training with you for nearly five years now. I know all your rules, codes and _lectures _by heart, Bruce." Dick walking around the changing curtain in a plain and expensive looking tux.

"Yet you hardly listen." Bruce said before sighing to himself and continuing on.

"I know you've got a lot going on right now, with your determination on joining the Team, has added an extra work load to your schedule. However you've made your choice clear on that matter, and given tomorrows date, it's essential you maintain a clear-" Suddenly Bruce was cut off by the sound the of the Bat computer's alarm going off.

"We've got an incoming message from Mount Justice, better put your glasses on in case the Team is nearby." Bruce said pulling his cowl over his face.

"Already on it." Dick sighed, Bruce turned around facing Dick, to find him already wearing his black sunglasses, with his expensive stylish plain black tuxedo, looking very handsome.

"Nice suit." Dick just bowed his head sadly and Bruce looked away and at that the ground for a moment before looking back at the screen. "It's for your own safety, Dick."

"I trust them like you trust Superman." Dick protested.

"You've only known some of them for a few weeks and Superboy-"

"Connor." Dick corrected, folding his arm.

"We don't have time of this..." Bruce said, turning his full attention to the screen, before pressing a button that displayed the incoming video call.

"We never do." Dick mumbled, just before a voice on the other end spoke.

"Batman," Red Tornado spoke, his android voice rang. "I am aware you did not wish to be contacted this weekend, but a problem has a resin. Robin and yourself are required at Mount Justice, as soon as possible."

"What's _the problem_?" Batman asked. Superman and few others members of the League stepped into the screen's view.

"We have just received a disconcerting threat message. It's been made against a young boy. We think it's best that we inform you of the rest when you arrive." Superman said, noticing Dick standing behind Batman, he then nodded saying _hello_, Dick did the same.

"The League can't handle this?" Batman asked.

"Afraid not." Aquaman said stepping into the frame. "I just received the same threat as well."  
"You've _all_ received the this message? Has anyone else?"

"Red Tornado, Black Canary and myself were the first, followed by Marshin Manhunter, Green Arrow and now Auqaman, all of which are now here." Superman added.

"We're on our way." Batman said and then ended the link, "Suit up, Dick." Batman turned around to find Dick had already had changed into Robin.

"I wish you would do that on the days we have public events." Batman smiled.

"Nah, that would be too easy. Plus not as fun." Robin smiled as he and Batman climbed in the Bat-wing. "Any ideas who the boy is or who made the threat?"

"A few, but we'll just have to wait and see when we arrive. Seat Belt." Batman said noticing the seat belt light was flashing. Batman started the Batwing and the hanger bay opened they took off out the bat-cave.

**End of Chapter ONE: **_**Tuxedos and Suits.**_

* * *

**If you have any questions please feel free to ask and PLEASE REVIEW :)  
I will upload more :) When I edited the chapters, which is my plan for tonight :)**

**AbbieAsSue OUT! 3 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Message

**Hello! _AbbieAsSue29_ is back! :D**  
But before I start I have a few little things I must say and add.

**THANK YOU for all who reviewed **_**Chapter One: Tuxedoes and Suits**_**.**

Thank you! It means a lot to receive them (even the harsh ones too) and all the story alerts as well, you guys don't know how much that means to me :'D  
I am sorry for getting Aquaman's name wrong. I will make sure that all the characters names are spelt correctly. I knew it was A,Q not A,U but must of missed it in the final editing. I do reread all my chapters like 4 or 5 times, but I still miss a few letters and words and also mix up my words from time to time.  
I'm borderline dyslexic, some test show I have it others don't, so please bear with me. I'm also still trying to work out FanFiction as well, but I thank all of you again for those who have left reviews; I look forward to hearing from you all real soon. :D

Another thing I have to clear up is that in this chapter I oddly describe the Team. This is so my Facebook friends understand who they are a little, because none of them know what Young Justice is, just that I'm a HUGE fan. I hope my FanFiction followers understand this and don't get too annoyed by it.

Oh and I'm really sorry about not adding a **disclaimer** to the first chapter, I got too excited and forgot. LOL :P  
_Chapter One: Tuxedoes and Suits_. **I DO NOT OWN **_Young Justice or anything_.  
_Chapter Two: The Message_. **I DO NOT OWN** _Young Justice or anything.  
_Just my OC which will appear later on.

**SO ENJOY **_**Chapter Two: The Message**_**  
****I added lines too! So it should be much easier too read :D**

AbbieAsSue **OUT!****  
**

* * *

**Truth Be Told**

_**Chapter 2: The Message**_

Batman and Robin barely spoke a word during the ride to Happy Harbour, when they did talk it was about the fundraiser.  
Batman was hoping they would make it back on time; 13 year old Robin on the other hand had other ideas about that, preferring to miss it. He was well aware how important it was to keep up with personal appeases, in order to keep his and Bruce Wayne's secret a secret but he wasn't fond of those things. He would rather have extra training or even put up with Kid Flash's failing and always lame attempts to pick up M'gann.

Batman and Robin arrived at Mount Justice and the computer announced their arrival. Superman, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Flash, who had arrived few minutes before, were waiting in the hanger for the Dynamic Duo.  
Robin suddenly felt uncomfortable like all the members of the League had their eyes on him as soon as jumped out the Batwing.

"What's the _problem_?" Batman asked, after jumping out the cockpit.

"We should continue this discussion in private. Robin, the Team waits for you in the gym." Red tornado said. Robin looked up at Batman waiting to see what he wanted him to do. Batman looked at the members of the League for a short moment before nodding at Robin.

"Follow me, Robin." Black Canary motioned with her head. Robin glanced back at Batman as he left the hanger, wondering what was going.

Robin followed Black Canary as she made her way to the gym. When they got there she opened the door for him and he walked in. All the other members of the Team were waiting and playing around on the equipment.  
Aqualad was lifting weights and Connor helping him out, Wally was playing dodge with the tennis ball machine, while Artemis and M'gann reloading the balls back into the machine for him.

"Hey Rob, did The Bat get one of them messages too?" Wally, the Team's 15 year old red head speedster otherwise known as Kid Flash asked, as he dodge another tennis ball and zoomed over to his best friend. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the Teams' youngest member.

"No. The League called him." Robin said as Black Canary shut the door, it then clicked making Robin turn back and look.

"Did Canary just lock us in?" Artemis the Team's 15 year old, blonde haired, Archer asked, looking over at the door then at the rest of the Team.

"I believe she did." Robin turned around to face them. "Would someone care to fill me in?" he asked "What are these messages I keep hearing about a boy?"

"Our mentors have received the same message, even Black Canary, Red Tornado and Superman. Nonetheless we do not know what they are regarding." Aqualad, the Teams' dark skinned, blonde haired Atlantean said. Also known as Kaldur.

"But Bats never got one." Wally pointed out. "All I was able to make out from Flash's message, before he kicked me out the room, was that some young rich boy was in danger."

"A _rich boy_?" Robin asked, making sure he heard right. Artemis sat down on the ground next to M'gann, the Team's 16 year red headed, green skinned Martian, also known as Miss Martian.

"Anyone you know, Robin?" Artemis joked with a smile on her face as she raised an eye borrow.

"Or maybe," Aqualad walked over to M'gann and Artemis and stood nearby as Wally spoke. "They're after the Boy Wonder. I mean, dude. Come on, your ninja disappearing acts are getting annoying."

Robin's eye narrowed in Wally's decisions and didn't say anything and Aqualad look over at him.

"Did Batman have any ideas on who the child might be?" he asked, everyone turned looked at Aqualad before turning and looking at Robin.

"He said a few came to mind when I asked, but_ I_can't think of anyone that would get the Justice League's attention like this. Unless the boy is being used as bait and the guy behind this has a personal genre with the League."

"Or chick." Artemis added folding her arms and glared at Robin.

"Well let us think... there can't be many people out there who don't like the Justice League." Wally said sarcastically, before shooting a small glared at Robin, who then narrowed his eyes and glared back again.

"Okay, let us think about this..." Aqualad said calmly.

"Can't you just heck into League's computer from here and find out?" Connor asked. The Team's 16 week old, clone of Superman, who was psychically and mentally the age of 16 years asked, everybody turned and looked at him. He was being so quite they all had forgotten he was there, all expect for M'gann. There was little chance she would forget her boyfriend.

"I could..." Robin said, pulling his wrist into his line of sight, and then a small holographic computer screen appeared above his left wrist and he started to tap away at tiny holographic key pad. "... But Batman has updated the entire system... There's a chance the computer could notify him it's being hacked before I can shut the alarms down. Then we _all_will be in trouble, let alone me." Robin said as he continued to tap away, as the Team contemplated what to do.

"I say _hack away_. Flash will go easy on me, I've got him wrapped about my little finger... well, my Aunt anyway." Wally smiled.

"Yeah, I bet your Mommy is too." Artemis smirked. "Count me in."

"If this makes Superman mad, then all the better." Connor said. You hear he had parental issues with the man of steel.

"I don't want to upset my Uncle J'onn, but on the other hand they have locked us in the gym." M'gann pointed out.

"I agree with M'gann. I do not like going against my King's wishes, but clearly there something is amiss and I have a feeling that some part of this, evolves all of us." Aqualad said, looking at Robin.

"I'll take as a yes," Robin smiled, before walking to the door and plugging a cord from his left black wrist, to the door's digital access panel.

"Can you access the information from here?" Aqualad asked, leaning over Robin's shoulder.

"Yeah, but it might take some time- Dammit, Batman." Robin groan, everybody looked at him a little stunned, Aqualad took a step back, giving the boy some space.

"Never heard you say that about the big guy before." Wally smiled, clearly liking it.

"Yeah, well, you've never had to deal with his tech before. It's not easy to hack when he updates the entire system."

"Because of last time." Artemis groaned, "If you and Wally hadn't been in such a big hurry to download that new computer game so badly, it might be easier now."

"I as I recall, was it not you who encouraged them?" Aqualad asked, looking at Artemis.

"Yeah, well... I wanted to play the game too, but I was smart enough not to get caught."

"I could get this done quicker if it was quieter!" Robin groaned loudly.

There was still some talking in the room after that but just among themselves, not loud enough to bother Robin. Every couple of minutes Aqualad would ask Robin how he was going and the Boy Wonder would reply that everything was all going fine and he was slowly making progress, but after about 20 minutes Wally and Superboy were becaming frustrated and impatient.

"Dude, any longer and we might as well, ask the League ourselves?" Wally complained.

"Like there're really going tell us, Kid Idiot." She said, Artemis had started cleaning her arrows and bow while they waited.

"Hopefully they'll get here soon. Flash knows I'm getting low on fuel, that's if he remembers." Wally said ignoring Artemis. He had started running on one of the treadmills for something to do as he ate his last candy bar in the process.

"Wally, your smokin'." Artemis said pointing of arrows at him.

"Thanks." Wally grinned a cheeky smile.

"Not what I meant, Baywatch!" Artemis snapped, before claming down. "But If you want to burn to death when thing starts blazing, that's fine. I doubt somehow M'gann and Kaldur would be grateful for sudden _bon fire_."  
Smoke was starting to come out of the treadmill. Wally looked down at the machine and yelped in horror when he realised, he stopped running at once, but the treadmills running pad was going so fast, as soon as Wally stopped it sent flying into the wall behind him.

"Ow!" Wally groaned, as he corrected himself into the normal sitting then started rubbing his neck, Artemis just smirked.

"Do you think you could open the door while you're at it?" Connor asked Robin, getting annoyed. He stood next to M'gann who had been helping him control his anger, by telling him a few anger control tips and techniques.

"I know you are all upset with how long we have been locked in here, " Aqualad said "but we need to give Robin more time-"

"More time!" Connor exclaimed balling his fists. "I've been stuck in this room for almost an hour. I want to get out of here!"

"Now Connor, just slow deep breaths..." M'gann said in a soothing tone, as she took at deep breath in, showing him how to do it. "... hold it in and then slowly let it out."

Connor did what she said but skipped the slowly part. "It didn't work."

"That wasn't really slow." She sighed and looked down at the floor. Connor looked away feeling bad, he sat down next to her and then smiled. M'gann smiled back and straightened up before taking a slow deep breath in, and this time Connor did the same.

"Robin, I do not mean to pressure you at all, but how long do you believe-" Aqualad was cut off, but this time he was glad to be.

"Done!" Robin said loudly, smirking proudly to himself. It wasn't an easy hack, but he got it. Everyone quickly stop what they were doing and hurried over to Robin by the door.

"Does Batman know?" Wally asked as he looked at the small blue holographic screen above Robin's wrist.

"No. I think I disable the alarms, that's what took so long. Batman clearly went all out trying to protect the League's computers from being hacked again, almost better then the Batcomputer." Robin said before smiling. "But I know Batman's tech, nearly as well as he does. So it wasn't that hard once I pick up his _Bat-trail_."

"Bat trail? Really?" Artemis asked folding her arms.

"Never mind." Robin groaned then sighed, he then started looking for the Message. "Hmm..." Robin said searching the computers data base.

"What is it?" Aqualad asked, moving closer.

"Well, it seems the message isn't on the data base or well... anywhere. It wiped itself out afterward, but it did leave a file with three images in it, that seems to have been left behind on purpose... downloading files... there." Robin opened the file and three pictures popped up on the holographic screen.

One picture was a photo of The Flying Grayson's outside Haly's Circus. All their faces had a red _X _though them apart from the youngest member. The second picture was a magazine clipping of Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson at a charity ball, taken a week ago and the third was a copy of a hand written letter with four words on it:

**Dick Grayson will DIE**_**.  
**__  
_Robin was unable to move, his whole body froze in horror yet somehow he could process what he was seeing.  
Robin looked at the picture of his family all happy and alive. He hadn't seen his Uncle Rick since a few days after the horrifying night. The man didn't want Dick to see him like that, paralysed and unable to care for himself, let alone his nephew.

"Dick Grayson." Aqualad said sounding stunned, Robin lightly flinched at his real name, Wally was the only one that notice.

"He's Bruce Wayne's adopted kid, right?" Connor asked. Looking at the magazine cut out of Bruce and Dick.

"Oh, man." Wally whispered grimly to himself before looking at Robin from the corner of his eye.

"Poor Dick, I read about him. When I was learning about Earth back on Mars. I learned he watched his entire family die right before his eyes. He's an orphan now, but Bruce Wayne was kind enough to take him in." M'gann said her voice full of sympathy for the boy.

"From what I heard, Bruce Wayne only took him in as a publicity stunt." Artemis said folding her arm. "I was told that the billionaire adopted him because he and Grayson shared the same childhood trauma."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Robin said firmly between his teeth, trying to hide back the anger and the pain. Everyone in the training room turned and looked at him, they all heard the firmness in his voice.

"Robin, are... are you okay?" M'gann asked sounding concerned, as Robin moved the hologram screen out of their view and without saying a word.

"Do you know Dick Grayson?" Aqualad asked.

Robin had orders from Batman not to reveal his identity to anyone. Only a handful of members from the Justice League knew Batman's identity along with, Alfred, Dr. Tompkins and Lucius Fox. Batman orders were that no one else could know, but that didn't stop Robin from secretly telling Wally a while back.  
Suddenly an alert went off all around them and one went off on Robin's holographic screen on his wrist.

"Ah... What's going on? Wally asked, looking around the gym.

"I've accidently re-activate the firewall; the League knows I've hacked the computer..." Robin said, his voice trailed off as he raised the holographic computer out in front of him. Robin sighed as he pressed a few buttons shutting down the alarms, and an animated picture of Robin appear on the screen and his famous laugh echoed around throughout the cave, which drew the Team's attention back to Robin.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Wally asked, sounding shocked and worried.

Robin quietly finished up, shutting down the holographic screen then lowered his arm, before he turned and faced the door. "You guys had nothing to do with it. I hacked the system against Aqualad's orders. I alone will take full reasonability."

"Dude, we_ all agreed_to this." Wally said looking at Robin.

"All for one and one for all, right?" M'gann said, looking at Robin then at the rest of the Team.

"I'm with her." Artemis said blankly, gesturing to M'gann.

"Robin, you do not need to take on this burden alone. We are a team, we all agreed to this. We all will share the responsibility." Aqualad said, stepping closer to Robin and placed a hand on his young friend's shoulder.

"Thanks but I have to do this, just trust me." Robin said softly to Aqualad and the others. Connor, M'gann, Artemis and Wally all looked at one another and nodded in agreement. Aqualad removed his hand from Robin's shoulder. He could see that this sudden move by Robin had something to do with Dick Grayson, but he wasn't sure what or why.

"Only if you are sure, my friend." Aqualad stated and Robin nodded.

Wally looked at the Boy Wonder feeling uneasy about it all. The other three weren't quite sure what to make of what was going on, but they didn't have time to ask because Connor suddenly pointed out that the Justice League were just outside the door. Everyone all took a step back, including Robin and waited for the door to open.  
Robin looked away as the members League walked into the gym, he didn't want to see their faces. By the sound of their entrance Robin knew three member of the League had entered the room. It was clear that one was Batman and he heard an android enter too, so Red Tornado was there. As he was standing next to Connor and noticed his body tensed when the three walked in, meaning the third was Superman.

"Everyone, apart from Robin, to the hanger bay. Now." Batman said his voice was more firm and sterner than normal, clearly Batman wasn't happy. Everyone but Robin headed towards the door.

As the Team filed out the room, Wally looked back, he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave his best bud in this state right now.  
Robin looked at Wally noticing his pause and then slightly nodded, letting him know he would okay. Wally turned and left the room with Red Tornado following him out. Wally knew Robin be okay for now, he was with Batman, but that didn't stop him from slightly being worried, he was his best friend, it was his job.  
When the Team had left the room, Superman did the same, leaving the Dynamic Duo alone.

"Robin-"Batman started to speck but this only made Robin cut in.

"I want to hear whole message." he said.

"Look-"

"I want to know about the message, so be straight with me Bruce!" Robin snapped. Batman quickly turned around closed the door, before looking back at Robin in outrage.

"ENOUGH! You could have-"

"Someone somewhere wants me _DEAD!"_ Robin yelled, he took off his mask and tossed it on the ground, near Batman's feet. Making sure Batman could see that he was speaking as Dick Grayson not as Robin, before he turned around, his back facing the Dark Knight.  
Batman bent down picked up the mask. He stood there looking at the mask in his hands for a while, before looking at Dick.

"We both have gotten death threats before. Clearly the person who wants you..." Batman couldn't bring himself to say the word; because it's not the first time, he's had to think it.

Before taking Dick out on any mission or patrol, the word always crossed his mind. Yes, Dick had been trained well, but even Batman had his close calls. Then there was the first time Robin meet Harvey Dent and what that monster did you him, Robin was so close to death. This time however the situation was worse than he could have thought or even imagine. It was extremely worrying.

"DEAD! That's the word you're looking for. You don't have to glamour it up for _me._" Dick's mind flash back to the day his Mom, Dad, Aunt and Cousin died and which left his Uncle paralysed. Batman noticed the look on Dick's face; he could always tell when Dick's mind suddenly flashed back to that horrifying night.

"Please, Bruce. Tell me what the message was about." Dick begged softly, he turned his head slightly to towards Bruce trying to see him from the corner of his eye. Yet still trying to hide his face, he didn't want Batman to see pain in his eyes. "I need to know."

Batman narrowed his eyes, he wanted Dick to drop the subject but he knew he wouldn't, even if he gave him and orders not to discuss this, Dick would just go off and find out his own.  
Batman didn't want to tell Dick, he wanted protect him, he feared if Dick knew the whole truth he would go after the person that wanted him dead, looking for answers and that would play right into the guy's hands. Knowing Dick he would do it alone and which could get him killed with emotions running this high.

"What happen after I left with Black Canary? What did the League tell you?" Dick begged softly again. Bruce could no longer hide the truth from him; however he was only going to tell him what he needed to know. Nothing more.

"After you left the League bring up to date about the message, before I watched It...A few small windows appeared on the screen. Each played footage of you from various lactations as Robin and Dick Grayson. There was footage ranging from you at school and us together out about in public, at charity events and at Wayne Enterprises. From Batman and Robin patrolling Gotham and you and the Team on some _not so_covert missions."

"This guy knows I'm Robin? Our secret identities?" Dick asked in shock, turning right around and facing Batman.

"It appears so."

"This is all my fault." Dick said miserably. "I could I let this happen? I am always vigilant when it comes to our secret identities. The one thing you asked me to protect and I failed disastrously, heavy on the _dis_."

"No, Dick." Batman said as removed his cowl and placed both his hands on Dick's arms. He lowered himself so he was eye level with his ward. "This is not your fault. There was no way you could stopped have this."

Dick turned his head away from Bruce's eyes as Bruce straightened up and took a step back. Bruce try to reassure him all he wanted but that didn't change the way he was feeling, he would always blame himself for this. Dick then realised there had to be more to the message.

"What as the rest of the message about, Bruce?" he said looking at Bruce. Bruce looked at Dick for another short moment, he was hesitating again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to Dick to know, but really didn't see a choice at this point. Bruce sighed having made the choice to go on.

"An audio wave then crossed the screen, The person's voice was a distorted." Bruce paused for a moment then looked away from Dick and he then continued talking. "He didn't say who he was, just that we both knew him. He was angry at me for the way I've been raising you. That it's no way to rise at child and that your parents would disapprove off my _parenting methods_."

"Bruce, that's not true. You and Alfred-"Dick started to protecting at the idea, but Bruce just held his hand up and Dick stopped.

"I understand where he's coming from, but that's not the problem. He wants me to hand you over to him, to raise you the way you were meant to be raised, away from crime fighting. If I do not hand you over by the end of the night, he said he's going to cruel to be kind."

"Meaning this guy is set on seeing me dead." Dick said firmly.

"I do not think that's the case." Bruce added. Dick looked up at Bruce, waiting for him to continue. "He's going to go after the Team if I don't hand you over."

"Why does this guy want me so bad? " Robin asked.

"It's unclear his real reasons but-"

"I want you to give me up to him." Dick cut in.

"Dick." Bruce said, he wasn't pleased about where Dick was going with his idea.

"Bruce, please. I've got to protect the Team from this, I can't let anyone else find out our secret identities. I can find out want this guy really wants, there has got to be more going on then this guy having a problem with your parenting skills." Dick paused for a moment, before looking concerned. "What if the Joker is behind this? He must have found out who I am by having some of his goons follow me? This has to be one of Joker's crazed up games." Dick activated his holographic wrist computer. "The Joker must have escaped from Arkham. I'll check to see if he's still _there_... He's still there." Dick said sounding extremely disappointed. He looked at little frustrated and confused.

"Dick..." Bruce tried to spoke again, but Dick just rubbed the back of his head and spoke over him.

"I could have sworn Joker would be behind this. Now this doesn't make cents... oh, I know. Maybe it's-"

"Dick!" Bruce called again as placed a hand on Dick shoulder in order to get his ward's attention, but instead it made Dick jump in fright and he turned around so fast, raising his right leg as he did and kick Bruce in the stomach.  
The unprepared superhero crashed in the nearby rack of basketballs, sending them flying and bouncing in all directions across the gym, he moaned softly as he tried to pick himself up.

"Bruce!" Dick cried out in horror, he couldn't believe what he had just done. He ran straight over to Bruce and kneeled beside him.  
"I-I'm so sorry, Bruce. I don't know what came over me." Dick's eyes were wide in shock. When Bruce looked at him, he could see the fear in them; fear he hadn't seen in Dick's eyes in years.

"I'm fine. It's all going to be all right." Bruce said talking at deep breath. Dick's kick to his gut had winded him a little, but he tried not to show it, for Dick's sake.  
Dick leaned back and sat on his feet, putting his hands in his knees before he bowed his head towards the floor and went silent for a few moments.

"I-I didn't mean to attack you. I j-just... I was just..." Dick could feel tears of fear that were building up in his eyes.

He then suddenly realised that it was something The Batman would never do. Something Bruce Wayne would never do. And so it was something Robin and Dick Grayson would never do. Dick promised himself, just after he and Batman took down Zucco and sent him to jail for murder of his family, it would never happen again.

His family. It was one day away from being five years since their murder and about the same again since he first became Robin. He been kidnapped so many times, had his fair share of near death experiences and death threats too. So he couldn't understand why was this threat freaking him out so much.  
Dick needed to clear his mind so he could focus and come up with a plan to protect the Team because Bruce had no intention of handing him over. Dick needed a few minutes away from Bruce to clear his mind.

"Dick, I know this is hard right now, but you need to clear your head." Bruce said standing up and pulling his cowl back over his head. "I'm going to go and talk with the Justice league members that are hear-" He then held out Robin's mask to Dick, but he was suddenly cut off when Dick snatched the mask from his hand, hastily putting it back on before bolting towards the gym door.

"Dic-" Batman started to say as Robin unlocked the door, but he had to cut them self off in order to hide Robin's identity as Robin opened the door.  
"Robin, wait! ROBIN!" Batman called out as he hurried to the door and Robin took off out the room. When Batman reached the door he called out Robin's name again. Robin ran down the hall surprising Superman as his pasted.

"Robin?" Superman said turning and watching the young boy run around the corner and out of sight, he turned back around and looking at Batman. "I'm guessing you told him." Superman said walking towards the motionless Batman standing in the doorway of the gym, with his cape hanging down covering his body, face composed and unreadable.

"I had to tell him the truth."

"The _whole_truth?"

"No. That would have destroyed him. He doesn't need to know." Batman said still looking at the spot where Robin had disappeared, around the conrer.

"Do you think that's a good idea? He has the right to know. Maybe if he knew it would prepare him when he does find out-"

"No." Batman said firmly, cutting off Superman. "I don't plan on him finding out, Clack."

"Bruce, listen-" But before Superman could finish, Red Tornado walked around the corner, looking for the two superheros.

"I deduce by Robin's high-speed depart that you and the boy are finished with your conversation and that it did not go well." Tornado said, robotically.

"Has Robin left the cave?" Batman asked, there was the slightest hint of concern in Batman voice that made Superman look at him.

"No, I detect that he is still in the vicinity of the cave, but is his exact location is unknown." Batman seemed too relaxed a little at the information but he was still concerned about Robin being on his own right now.

"I'm guessing you didn't come to find us because you missed us." Superman said looking at Red Tornado.

"No. The children are training with Black Canary, however they give the impression that they distracted as a result of Robin's absents."

"I don't think that's the only reason." Batman said, finially looking away from the spot where Robin had disappeared from his sight as he ran around the corner. "I have no doubt that the Team knows something's amiss and that a part of this evolves them."

"You are aware their going to want in on this, right?" Superman said folding his arms. Batman nodded.

"Are other members of the League still here?" Batman asked Red Tornado.

"Yes. Flash is assisting Black Canary in the Team's training exercises. The other members consider it to be creating exceptional entertainment."

"I bet it is." Superman smiled, before looking at the Batman. "You have a plan, Batman?"

"I need to try track the source of the message. It might give us a lead on where to find _this guy,_but first I think it would be best if the Team were under our watch." Batman said.

"As in each of us take our own back home for the night?" Superman asked sounding a little worried, he hadn't spent anymore than 10 minutes with Conner, let alone look after him over night.

"If it was any other time, this would be a good bounding for you and Conner. However seeing as the Team is in danger right now, you're in the clear. They should all spend the night here." Superman seemed to relax a little at that point, before looking at Batman.

"Why's that? M'gann and... and Superboy already live here. Why do the others really need to stay?"

"It's Connor and tt would be safer for them here, however I do have a small mission to distract them. One I'm going to need help with, from the League."

"We better inform the others of you plan." Superman said, unfolded his arms. Batman and Red Tornado nodded with Superman and they headed to the mission room to find the other member of the Justice League.

**End of _Chapter Two: The Message  
_**

* * *

Well I hope you all liked it :D  
**PLEASE REVIEW! **I would love to hear from you all :)  
If you have any questions please ask and again I'm sorry for the odd character description. Hope nobody found it too annoying, but I felt it was essential for the non-FanFiction readers and non-Young Justice fans.

A quick _Earthlings _review, I was a little disappointed that only Connor, M'gann and Garfield were only in this episode but the information about how Garfield joined the Team and what happen to Connor and M'gann's relationship and that cliff hanger too, it just made up for it, i think! Can't wait for episode 3 next week! :D

I will try to post a new chapter as soon as I can. Editing is still needed for chapter 3 :)  
Chat2yalata! :D

AbbieAsSue29 **OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Protect Dick Grayson

**Hey **_**AbbieAsSue29**_** is back with a BRAND NEW Chapter!  
HIGH FIVES FOR ALL! :P  
**  
Oh yeah, finally edited it. Hopefully it's all clear and readable :D  
Sorry if I have missed some words, commas and things like that. I've read this through a lot today making sure it's up to scratch for viewing :D

I am really really really sorry this chapter took, what? Like 4 months to edit! I know it's bad... and I have a tone of reasons and explanations too but really when I think about them, there just stupid and really I've just been lazy!  
Even though, I was in America for a month. (**AMAZING PLACE BY THE WAY! I am so going back to buy new boots :D Long live DALLAS and TEXAS! Everyone should travel around the USA)**

I have made a plan to commit to this story and from late November, I can't say work is standing in my way of writing, as I'm off work for 3 months or more.  
So feel free to send me messages telling me to stop lying about on my ass and do some writing! Hearing from people will get me going, but I will write. PROMISE! :)  
**Okay now its _Disclaimer_ time! :D**

_**Chapter Three:**__ Mission Assignment- Protect Richard "Dick" Grayson__**. I DO NOT OWN **__**Young Justice**__ or anything._

**ENJOY **_**Chapter Three: **_**Mission Assignment- Protect Richard "Dick" Grayson.**

AbbisAsSue **OUT!**

* * *

**Truth Be Told**_**  
**_**  
**_**Chapter 3: Mission Assignment- Protect Richard "Dick" Grayson**_

When Superman, Batman and Red Tornado entered the hanger bay, they found The Team standing around a thin, blue training mat on the floor. Flash was nothing but a red blur as he was zoomed around an irritated Black Canary, who stood there in the middle of the mat with her arms folded. The other members of the Justice League were leaning against a wall nearby, trying not to laugh.

"See! Flash can run circles around Canary. He should be the one training us." Kid Flash stated proudly, as he watched his uncle. Wally was now dressed in his Kid Flash suit.

"Is that so?" Black Canary smirked; Green Arrow tensed when saw the look on his girlfriend's face.

Suddenly without warning Black Canary let out one of her ear piercing cries. Instantly everybody in the room had their hands over their ears, all except from Red Tornado and Batman. Black Canary's cry wasn't high enough for it to send Red Tornado's circuits in a chaotic mess, and Batman had recently modified his cowl to resist high pitch sounds.  
Flash suddenly stopped a few seconds later, when the sound wave caught up to him. He placed his hands over his ears and fell to ground, having not been able to steady his sudden halt.  
Black Canary stopped her cry once Flash was on the floor and she was looking rather pleased with herself.

"Smooth move, Wally." Artemis growled and punched him in the arm, as everyone else removed their hands from their ears.

"Ow! Now I have a headache and a sore arm." Kid Flash groaned.

Artemis was about to yell at Kid, saying that it was his fault and he wasn't the only one with headache, but she was interrupted by Superman as he cleared his throat.  
Everyone in the room looked towards Superman just noticing he had returned with Batman and Red Tornado, but it was Aqualad who noticed Robin wasn't with them.

"Will Robin be joining us?" he asked looking at Batman.

Kid Flash looked towards the heroes entering the room, feeling a little worried about why his best friend was currently missing from Batman's side.  
Red Tornado walked over to the computer that had been set up in the hanger and started tapping at the buttons (Robin and Superboy's experimental training had accidently blown up and distroyed the mission room and its holographic projector a week before, which caused the hanger to become the new mission and training room). Superman, Batman and the other members of the League walked over and faced the Team.

"Robin is reflecting on the current situation." Batman said, giving nothing away to the Team. However Kid Flash and the League understood the double meaning and Kid's mind drifted to his best friend.

"Hacking into to the Justice League's computer system is a serious matter. We all, without a doubt, believe it was a group decision and Robin did not act alone." Superman stated.

Guilty looks crossed most of the Team's faces as they looked away from their mentors. However Connor's normal angry facial expression remind on his face, as he thought about Robin's request. As Superboy folded his arms, Robin's words played in his head.

_You guys had nothing to do with it. I hacked the system against Aqualad's orders. I alone will take full reasonability... Thanks but I have to do this, just trust me_.

"He was the one who hacked the computer, not us." Connor said firmly. An unpleased Superman narrowed eyes at his young clone.

"Robin may have done the manual work, but you all no doubt encouraged him. The six of you are a team, which holds all of you responsible." Superman pointed out.

"Robin didn't need any encouragement and he's not a toddler who needs it." Connor growled, as he stepped towards Superman. M'gann looked at Connor with concern, before she hurried to his side and bravely positioning herself between the two Kryptonians.

"Um.. I believe what Conner is trying to say is that... um. Well, you know Robin." M'gann laughed nervously and looked between Superman and Batman. Suddenly her Uncle J'onn caught her eye; he wasn't impressed with her interruption, M'gann then looked away feeling embarrassed.

"We may not have played any part in the hacking itself, but yes, we all did agree to it." Aqualad said, as he spoke up for the Team. Kaldur lowered his head at his King and mentor, Aquaman, plus the other members of the League.

"No. I acted alone." A voice said.

Kid Flash looked up and in the direction of where the voice had come from, and saw Robin walking towards the group of heroes. Batman was the first to turn around to see Robin.  
Like Batman, Robin's voice and body language where hard to read, so the Team were still in the dark about the whole situation. Like the Team, Wally too couldn't read Robin's body language, but knew Robin and Dick. So for now all Wally could do was wait for the right moment to pull the Boy Wonder aside and find out the truth.

"I'll face any punishment Batman and the League decide to give me." Robin addressed everyone in the room, before looking at Batman and the League. Robin came to a stop at Batman's side and faced the Team.

"Robin, no. We are a team-"M'gann started to say but Robin just shook his head.

"It's all asterous, Miss M. Sometimes you need to take one for the Team." He smiled. Superman and the others had all turned around by now and were looking at him.

"Are you sure?" Martian Manhunter asked looking at him. Robin nodded and looked at Batman, who nodded before he spoke.

"You are suspended from the Team until further notice. This brings me to the Team's current mission, briefing starts now. Robin, you can stay but not a word." Batman said firmly, glaring at his partern like he was going to say something. Robin was a little annoyed Batman didn't trust him to keep quiet, he wasn't Wally. The Boy Wonder was a little disappointed the Team had been given a mission right after he had been suspended, but Robin just nodded at Batman, _without _a word.  
This wasn't the first time the Team had been on a mission without Robin; they had been on plenty, but right now, leaving on a mission without Robin didn't feel appropriate. Yet none of them wanted to argue with Batman.  
Batman turned and nodded at Red Tornado, then two holographic screens appeared above and behind them for everyone to see.

"As you all are aware," Superman said. "The League has received unsettling messages concerning a 13 year old boy called Richard "Dick" Grayson; ward of Gotham Billionaire, Bruce Wayne." Superman said, as different TV News footage played in small windows on screens.  
Robin looked at the footage; one was of him and Bruce at a museum opening from two days ago in Gotham. The other was last week's charity baseball game with the Wayne Enterprises board members and their families.

"You're most likely unaware," Aquaman said. "That Bruce Wayne is one of the Justice League's major sponsors, without his funding and that of a few others, Mount Justice and the Watchtower would not have the latest technology that helps us protect to America and the rest of the world."

"Meaning he's the guy paying for the mission room repairs." Flash said eyeballing Connor and Wally. Connor rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, while Wally placed at hand over his mouth trying not to laugh, he still couldn't believe that _Robin _had blown up the mission room. Robin just folded his arms as small smiled crossed his lips, thinking back to last week.

"Back to the matter at hand... We know that the boy is being targeted because of his guardian's connection to the League." Red Tornado added. "Given that you are familiar with the importance of these messages, you would all be in agreement that Richard Grayson needs protection." Robin tensed, he didn't like where this was heading.

"However hiding Dick from the world tonight, would only endanger his safety even more. The plan is to only inform Gotham's Police Commissioner James Gordon and Bruce Wayne of situation." Superman said.

"We are certain," Batman said, finally specking "This has something to do with Wayne's sponsorship with the League, so in the interest of the League, we're placing him under Justice League protection." Robin's eyes widen and his mouth fell open, but as he promised Batman, he said nothing.

"We believe whoever is after Dick..." Superman spoke walking up in front of the Team and next to Batman. "...wishes to kidnap the boy and use him as a bargaining tool to get whatever he wants from Bruce Wayne and the Justice League."

"So what do you want us to do?" Conner asked. Batman turned around from the screen and looked at the Team.

"The Team is to watch over Dick Grayson at the fundraiser tonight."

"What!?" Robin gasped in shock, looking at Batman. The Team turned and looked at Robin. Batman glared dangerous at Robin until the Boy Wonder looked away, Batman then continued talking.

"I will inform Commissioner Gordon and let him know of the situation, and that The Team will be undercover as staff personal."

"Wait? ...You want all of us to go under cover as waiters?" Kid Flash asked sounding appalled at the idea.

"Not all of you, but yes. You are to blend in." Batman said firmly.

"Oh, just great. What if something happens and I need to fight? I can't do that in dress." Artemis asked, not pleased with the idea.

"Now there's an image I'm not going to get out of my head." Wally groaned. Suddenly someone wacked their hand across the back of Kid Flash's head making him yelp in surprise. "Hey!" Kid Flash turned around to find The Flash staring at him with a disapproving look on his face, and his arms folded against his chest.  
"What?" Kid Flash asked in confusion looking up at up his uncle. Flash just raised his eyebrow and frowned at his nephew.

"So why are we on babysitting duty and not the league, if this is a league problem? And what's the issue with Wayne anyway?" Conner asked. Kid Flash looked over at Conner while rubbing his head, pretending the hit his uncle had given him didn't hurt.

"What I think Conner means to say is that, there seems to be more to this threat than a problem with the Justice League." M'gann said trying to smooth Connor's words out, to lessen the tenion between Superboy and Superman.

The Team looked at Batman, all but Robin, who was standing towards the back of the group and aside with the rest of the Justice League. He just looked towards the ground and waited to hear what Batman would tell them.

"This guy believes Bruce Wayne is not suitable to care for a teenager. If Bruce Wayne refuses to hand the boy over by the charity fundraiser ball tonight he will kill the boy."

"So this guy wants Dick Grayson and if he doesn't get him going to kill him instead?" Kid asked, making sure he understood.

"So it seems." Batman said. Kid's eyes darted to Robin, who was looking away.

"I agree that Bruce Wayne's not the ideal father figure, but that's a little harsh isn't? Dick seems like a nice kid... um, well from what I've seen on the News." Artemis said.

Robin looked over at Artemis and narrowed his eyes in her direction, he wasn't impressed by the _Not the Ideal Father Figure _statement, but a small smirk appeared on his lips, as Artemis referred to seeing him on the TV_. _Realising Batman was watching him; Robin looked away and folded his arms, again.

"You five are to watch over Richard tonight until he returns back Wayne Manor at midnight. I will personally inform Mr. Wayne about the situation, when Robin and myself return to Gotham shortly. The Justice League will be following up on leads of the message origin. Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter and myself will be undercover and among the guests blending in tonight. " Batman said.

"Will the child know we are there?" Aqualad asked.

Robin quietly scoffed under his breath at Aqualad referring Dick Grayson as a child. Luckily no one heard Robin make a sound. Superman would have but was clearly ignoring him and Superboy didn't really seem to be pay attention to him to know. Batman slightly adjusted his standing position when he did, clearly knowing he had heard.

"That doesn't concern the Team, what does is making sure Dick Grayson stays safe tonight. If anything happens-"Batman cut himself off as he felt his emotion surface. "Team dismissed." Batman said sternly, making sure _everyone _heard him.

Suddenly Kid Flash rushed off at lightning speed to the kitchen, he was starving. Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis, M'gann and Robin, who was pulled aside by Batman and told to give his Team, a rundown about the Wayne Foundation Fundraiser.  
The Team headed to the kitchen to have a group talk. They found Wally in the kitchen with his head in fridge, with horrible chewing sounds coming from within, as he stuffed his face with whatever food he could find, starting with the unhealthy stuff first.

"KF, have you ever heard of a plate or a knife and fork?" Robin asked, sounding a little disgusted and amused at the same time, as he looked over the kitchen counter at the speedster.

"Ha Ha, funny, Rob. Beside it'll take too long to do the dishes." Kid mumbled, it was hard to hear him when he had a mouth full of food.

"Dude, you're like the fast boy alive!" Robin exclaimed.

"Huh! He admits it!" Kid Flash called with joy and amusement, quickly pulling his head out of the fridge with a bucket of fried chicken in his arms. "But that still doesn't mean I'm going to do the dishes." Robin just shook his head and put a hand to his forehead.

"Should we be talking about the mission?" Kid asked looking from Kaldur to Robin, and then he grabbed a large bottle of orange soda out of the fridge before shutting the door and zipping over to the kitchen counter and seating on it.

M'gann and Artemis sat down on the stools in front of the counter. Conner leaned against the sofa and Robin leaned against the counter near Kid, Kaldur stood off to the side.

"This already feels wrong, knowing that you're are not coming along tonight, Robin." M'gann said, sounding unhappy.

"I agree with M'gann. Going on this mission without you doesn't feel accurate. Maybe if I talked to Batman-"Aqualad spoke, but Robin shook his head and spoke, interpreting him.

"-And get your head bittern off?" Robin smiled. "No, it's fine guys. You'll go okay without me, you've done it before, plus it's just surveillance." Robin smiled encouragingly, trying to reinsure his team mates. Robin had to hide his disappointment, about not going with this team on a mission, but this one was impossible for Robin and Dick to be in place at once. Especially when Dick Grayson was going to be under constant watch all night long.

"You sure?" Wally asked looking down at his best friend.

"It's fine, Wally, really." Dick said.

"So..." Conner spoke, everyone in the room looked at him. "...did Batman yell you about the hacking or what?"

"I rather not talk about it." Robin said sounding distracted by the thought of the conversation he and Batman had had.

"Oh come on, Robin. Spill." Artemis said trying to encourage him to talk.

"Rather means; to a great extent or degree. It doesn't mean_ I am_." Robin snapped, folding his arms across his chest and turning his head away from her.

Everyone in the room looked at him rather shocked, they had never seen Robin this irritated before over something they all seemed to think was futile. Clearly it wasn't too Robin.

"It is fine, Robin. Artemis did not mean to upset you." Aqualad apologised, "We just wanted to know what happen, and if you don't wish to tell us, than that is your decision." Aqualad said calmly, hoping the tone of his voice would have some effect on the Teams youngest member.

Robin didn't look at Kaldur or anyone else, he just continued looking at a blank space the near the floor, but he sighed and gave in. "You guys pretty much know what happened. Just the basic, Batman gave me another lecture on whole deal. I said I was sorry and that you guys had nothing to do with it and that was it. End of story." Robin raised his voice a little louder than normal at the last part, he making sure his friends understood the subject was _closed_.

"Anyone got any theories why the League seems to be all over this case? It can't just be about the Grayson kid." Kid said just after sorrowed a large bit of fried chicken, trying to turn the subject away from Dick.

"I myself am wondering the same thing; however I have noticed some strange odd goings on." Aqualad said thinking back.

"Like what?" M'gann asked.

"Nothing of the most importance. Just small things; like how the League seems a little over protective about all of this. Something just doesn't add up."

Kid took a bite out of the cold deep fried chicken drumstick he had in his hand and then quickly polished it off, before poking Robin in the shoulder with the bone, out of boredom. Robin just looked up and glared.

"Robin? Is there anything about Dick Grayson you may know, that would help us out tonight?" M'gann asked trying to change the subject.

Robin looked up and then turned his head to face M'gann a little surprised about the question. Never had Robin: The Boy Wonder, been asked at to talk about Dick Grayson, at least not like this. Robin didn't say anything; he wasn't sure what to say really.  
Suddenly Batman's voice rang over the PA system requesting Robin to join him at hanger bay, and the members of his team to report to Black Canary for a short training session, something Robin apparently didn't need to attend.  
He straightened up and head for the kitchen's exit, with his team watching him. Just as he was about go through the door Robin answered M'gann's question, and didn't turn about to face them, Robin then knew how he was going to answer M'gann's question.

"There's more to Dick Grayson than meets the eye. Don't underestimate him." And with that, Robin left the kitchen.

"What do you think he meant by that?" M'gann asked, looking at Aqualad. "Do you think something might be brothering Robin?" Suddenly Kid Flash was at M'gann's side with an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about the Boy Wonder; he's big enough to look after himself. But I'm always here if something is brothering _you_, babe." Kid said smiling slightly at M'gann.

"Oh grow up, Wally." Artemis groaned in disgust, as she slid off the stool. The Team then followed Robin out of the kitchen.

Robin was a few meters in front of the Team when they entered the hanger bay and training mat where Black Canary was waiting for them. The Batwing was already to go however Batman couldn't be seen anywhere.  
Black Canary looked at them as she took her jacket off, and at Robin as he looked at the empty plane. Robin turned to Black Canary as his friends neared them.

"He's assessing the mission room." Black Canary said taking a few steps towards him. Robin looked away from her and back at the plane, he then started to walk over to it, as Black Canary was nearing him.

"Robin,-"Dinah started too say, but Robin just shook his head, he wasn't in the mood for a counselling session right now.

"What's done is done, it can't be changed. This isn't the first time something like this has happen and it won't be the last, I'm sure of it... I'll be fine." Robin said softly and half smiled when he had finished and stopped walking.

Black Canary just nodded letting him know she understood. She wanted to say more but the Team was nearby listening to them and Batman had just walked into the hanger with Superman. Batman walked over to Robin and when he dawned near Robin turned to face the Team.

"I know you guys will your best tonight. It's covert surveillance, what could go wrong?" He smiled and then followed after Batman as he walked by with Superman.  
The team watched Robin as he walked off towards the Batwing and then he and Batman jumped in. They could see Superman and Batman talking but none of them could hear what they were talking about apart from Connor.

"We have everything under control here, your needed in Gotham. Go." Superman said.

"Are you sure I can't stay?" Robin asked Batman.

"No. We're both needed in Gotham tonight, so you're staying put." Batman said firmly.

"Fine." Robin groaned, looking down at his hands, as he played with his lock pick that was hidden in his gloves. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Batman.

Batman noticed it and was a slightly surprised. Robin would have normally tried all he could to get Batman to change his mind, unless it was an order but that wasn't the case. Batman looked at Robin and so did Superman, they then looked at each other. Superman seemed corncened about the 13 year old, and gave Batman a look that Robin didn't see.  
_Tell him. He needs to know.  
_  
"Call me directly when you fine anything." Batman said starting up the Batwing, ingoring Superman's silent words.

Superman sighed and nodded, then Batman closed the cock pit door. Robin was able to look up and passed Superman to see his friends watching them.  
M'gann smiled and waved a goodbye at him. Robin smiled back at her and then nodded at Aqualad. Letting him now that they'll do fine tonight. Aqualad nodded a thank you back as the hanger bay doors opened. Superman zoomed out after the Batwing and then went in the opposite direction to them.

"Where do you think he's going?" Kid asked finishing off the fried chicken and putting the rubbish aside.

"Don't know. Don't care." Connor said, as the hanger bay doors closed. Black Canary was talking to M'gann and Artemis about some helpful tips on how to blend in without M'gann using her powers.

"Did you by any chase catch when they were saying?" Kid asked, nodding towards the spot the Batwing had been parked before.

"Robin wanted to stay, but Batman said he had to stay put. Batman also wanted to be called directly if Superman found anything, and was pretty much it." Connor said folding his arms.

"Rob, didn't try and argue with Bats?" Kid asked curiously.

"No." Connor said, watching Kid Flash as he scratched his head with a puzzled look on his face.

"That is unusual for Robin." Aqualad pointed out, to Connor.

"I'll say. Robin's usually the only one who questions Batman and gets away with it; well most of the time, but there's always a small protest of some sort from him." Wall said sound slightly worried.

"Not this time. Robin asked to stay, Batman said no and Robin just said _fine_." Connor repeated.

"M'gann is right, something is brothering him and I believe it has more it has more to with these _Messages_ then we realise." Aqualad said.

Wally suddenly felt uneasy about whole thing, he wasn't sure if should say something to try and throw Aqualad off and protect Dick, but what if this was more than just about Dick? Suddenly Black Canary called the boys over and that was the end of their conversion, and thoughts, which was a relief to Wally.

Aqualad however, didn't let the thought go too far from his mind; only just enough to focus on the Team's training. Robin's last words lingered in his mind.

_I know you guys will your best tonight. It's covert surveillance, what could go wrong?_

There was something in those words that caught Kaldur's attention. Robin was hiding something but Aqualad decided he would talk to Robin about it the next time he saw him.

Little did Aqualad know, that he and the Team would be seeing The Boy Wonder sooner then they thought.

**End of**_** Chapter Three: Mission Assignment- Protect Richard "Dick" Grayson.  
**_

* * *

Well I hope everyone liked it and the 4 to 5 month wait was worth it.  
I have major reweighting to do on the next chapter, hopefully it won't take another four to five months lol  
**Feel free to message me and yell at me if I take too long. Sorry if I do.**

Hopefully at some point I'll write a short story about _**Robin and Superboy's Experimental Training.**__  
_But if anyone wants to write one and share it, I would love to read it :D  
When I think of the training I see Robin playing with something Wally had made, then an explosion and smoke, Robin and Superboy end up in the medic bay... LOL and Batman yelling at Robin, Connor and Wally, even tho Wally wasn't there at all.

**Next Time In **_**Truth Be Told**_****

..

Sorry no spoilers :) ... but I can tell you the chapter title, how's that?! :D

_**Chapter Four: A Boy Wonder's Pain.**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Boy Wonder's Pain

**Hey, It's _AbbieAsSue29 _and I have a new chapter! :)**

I didn't think it would take this long to rewrite and post. Sorry about that :)

So my 3 months off work has been pushed buy another 3 months :( Oh, well. It happen I guess.

Any I don't have much to say today lol Lucky for you's LOL

But want to give a shout to for messaging me to get off my back, well hear his the next chapter.  
THANK YOU, :D

Again sorry for any misspells and grammar errors, I've read this thing like 3 times as normal. The chapter started out with just ove 2,000 words, but I ended up adding an 1,000. So enjoy :D  
******Okay now its _Disclaimer_ time! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter Four:**__ A Boy Wonder's Pain__**. I DO NOT OWN **__**Young Justice**__ or anything._

* * *

**ENJOY **_**Chapter Four:** __A Boy Wonder's Pain._

AbbisAsSue **OUT!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: A Boy Wonder's Pain  
_**

Batman landed the Batwing safely in the Batcave's hanger before opening the cock pit door and jumping out. He had only taken a few steps when he stop and realised that Robin wasn't with him. Batman turned around to find Robin still sitting in the cockpit with his seatbelt on. The boy wonder was looking down at his hands as he played with his small lock pick. Robin hadn't stopped playing with it since they left Mount Justice.  
Batman stood there for a moment and watched the boy, until he could no longer stand there and watch him, but like the silent ride back to Batcave, Batman he wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Are you coming?" Batman asked, finally. Robin didn't look up at Batman; he just sat there for a moment longer and continued to look at the tiny thin black pick in his hands.  
Finally Robin undid his seat belt and climbed out of the Bat-wing before putting the lock pick back in its secret compartment in his glove. He walked past and continued to walk towards bat-computer and then turned walking up the stairs to the manor, still dressed as Robin.

"Good Afternoon, Master Richard." Alfred greeted Dick.

Batman stood there watching his ward gloomily walk passed Alfred without a word and his head hanging low, as he disappeared up the stair case.  
Alfred continued to make his way down the stairs as Batman started to walk towards his bat-computer, then sat down in the chair, pulling his cowl over his head.

"Did you watch it?" Bruce asked.

"I did indeed sir, most distressing and I presume from Master Richard's exit, he's well aware of what is happening."

"Nothing more then what he needs." Bruce said, leaning forward and pressing a few buttons, making a few windows open up on the Bat-computer's screen. Bruce then started reading one of the windows.

Alfred stood aside next to Bruce and looked up at the screen too. "If I may say, sir... but do you think that is wise? What will happen when Master Richard finds out you kept the truth from him? Perhaps telling him might-"

"Clack has already given me that same speech and like I told him, I don't plan on Dick finding out. Tomorrow's the anniversary of his family's murder, Alfred. I know how hard this day is on him." Bruce said. Bruce looked away for a moment lost in thought about the night Dick had come into his life.

"All Dick knows is someone has uncovered our identities, and the same person is slaking him and possible wants him dead. Telling him who that _someone _is; it would destroy him. I won't let him suffer anymore, Alfred." Bruce said firmly sounding every protective of him.

"I understand, sir... Do you really believe _this someone _would go as far as killing him?" Alfred asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't believe so. _He _knew Dick would see the message somehow and wants to throw him off his game. I don't believe he'll go after he Team either. _He _knows us and how emotional this time of year is on Dick and is targeting that violability, by using the Team. _He's _trying to lessen his work, by getting Dick to fall into his trap." Batman said, still looking at the screen, but his mind was far from the information displayed on the screens.

"Master Richard is a detective as well, sir. What is to say he won't out on his own? We both know he _will_go searching for him if dose. He will not stand back let other fight his battles for him." Alfred said, looking back at the screen.

"I know, Alfred. That's why I'm going to do everything possible, at stopping both of them from finding each other, before I can find _him_."  
Alfred looked at Bruce and could there was a fire in the man's eyes, clearly his past demons had a strong hold on him, especially now. There always was when these kinds of things came too close to home for Bruce, and Dick was no exception. Bruce would to anything to keep his adoptive son safe, though to everyone else he had a funny way for showing it, but all that mattered was that Dick was safe in the long run.

"I believe you will, Master Bruce... Now then, I presume you and Master Richard are still attending the Fundraiser tonight. So if you will excuse me sir, there are few things I need to take care of before-" Alfred suddenly cut himself as something on Manor's security computer next to him, caught his eye. "Then perhaps again..."

"Sorry?" Bruce asked slightly dazed, dragging his mind from his thoughts, before looking up at Alfred.

"It seems Master Richard, has other plans for tonight." Alfred said, gesturing to the security monitor.

Bruce looked over at the other computer screen. There climbing down the side of the manor, using what looked like his bedroom curtains, was Dick Grayson.

When Dick reached the ground after climbing down his curtains from his third story bedroom, he ran across the garden and headed for the driveway as fast as he could. Knowing that it wouldn't be long before Bruce knew he was gone, if he hadn't all ready.

Dick had to get away, he needed space to clear his mind, and really he wasn't sure why he was running. Maybe he was trying to out-run the stress, his emotions, everything. Things were clouding his mind, but mainly he just wanted to get away from home and Bruce for a short while. That's if he could get passed the cameras.  
Cameras had been installed around the perimeter of the Wayne Estate years before Dick had been adopted by Bruce. Dick knew where they all were, but there were many hidden in trees, fake rocks, even as a fake bird or two. So sneaking by all of them was going to be hard and near impossible.

As Dick neared the brick wall that surrounded the front the Wayne Estate, he forced himself to pick up speed in order to help him get over the wall. He ran as fast as could and then jumped into the air, he flipped on to his hands, before pushing himself into the air as hard as he could. He rolled in midair then suddenly landing on top of the brick all, with his knees and leg out in order to lessen the impact.

"Dick." A voice said behind him. Dick turned around, he wasn't surprised to find Batman standing in the tree next to him, that stood on the other side of the wall. Dick turned his face away from his mentor, frowning unhappily, he been so close to making it over the wall.  
Batman jumped down from the tree and on to the wall, as soon he did Dick turned his head looking at Batman. Before Batman knew what had happen, the Dark Knight found himself on his back.  
As soon as Dick had faced Batman, and turned around he jumped quickly into the air, swinging his legs quickly towards Batman. Which resulted in Batman being tripped over and landing on his back. Batman stood up and narrowed his eyes at Dick, clearly displeased with him.

Batman looked The Boy Wonder in the eyes, clearly Dick wasn't in the mood for a talk. "I know you're upset, but letting your emotions-"Batman was interrupted by Dick's annoyed and angry battle cry type groan.  
Batman narrowed his eyes at Dick as the boy ran towards his mentor reaching for his eskrima sticks. Dick twirled the sticks in his hands a few times, extremely quickly as he ran towards Batman.  
Dick then jumped high into the air and raised the sticks above his head. Batman jumped out of the way just in time before Dick's attack reached him. He landed on the ground inside the grounds beside the brick wall.

When looked Dick around and for Batman towards the Wayne manor he found Batman standing on the ground looking up at him.  
Without a second thought, Dick jumped into the air and did a couple of flips before quickly positioning the sticks in his hands over his head, aiming them towards Batman. As Dick neared his mentor, Batman pulled out a black Bat-a-rang and threw it towards Dick. Dick didn't see it until the last second and then there was nothing he could do, due to his emotions clouding his judgment.  
With Batman's exceptional aim, the little metal bat caught the hood of Dick's blue hoodie and forced him back into the brick wall and pinned him there, his feet couldn't touch the ground. Dick hanged there for a moment breathing deeply to try and catch his breath, and then he looked up and saw Batman walking towards him.

Batman watched Dick as he slowly walked towards him, hoping that the force from hitting the wall would have knocked some wind out of him, and might clam his protégé down. Sadly it just made Dick angrier.

"This is my favourite hoodie!" Dick growled through his teeth. He took a deep breath moving his feet up the wall, towards himself. He then pushed off the wall before into the air, Dick's hoodie ripped against the metal bat and he was free. Dick fell to ground and landed on his feet with them wide apart and in order to lessen the impact and to also steady himself. He looked up at Batman had now stopped when Dick had freed himself.

Anger raced though Dick's mind and again he lunged at Batman but the Batman stopped him quickly by moving a side and sticking out his boot. Dick was sent flying into the air and then hit the ground hard when he came down. Batman was a little surprised when he had gotten back up on his feet, shortly after hitting the ground.

Never once did Batman attack Dick, he only defended against him to slow him down. Dick was able to get a few of his own in; he managed to strike Batman hard on across his lower back, however that lead Dick being sent into a nearby Rose bush.  
When he came out of the bush he had starches all over his face and his clothes were all ripped. He had leaves and twigs in his hair, as well as in his clothing. Including a large twig with a few leaves attached to it, was caught up in laces of his left shoe. Dick was finally showing signs of slowing down, as he stood there glaring at his mentor, as he tried to catch his breath.

Once more Dick charged at Batman with a loud angry battle cry and again Batman deafened himself and sent his protégé sliding across the grassy lawn on his back.  
As Dick slowly rolled onto his stomach and even in the, now darkening sky you could see the grass stains all over his dark coloured clothing, but this time Dick didn't make it to his feet.  
As he started to pull myself up to stand, breathing deeply as he tired, but his right knee gave in and he fell onto his knees. Dick quietly moaned in pain as he tried to get up once more, but again his right knee gave way and this time he fell on all fours.  
Dick winced in pain and he put his right arm to his chest for support and hissed softly, he had bruised his ribs; however what followed next surprise Batman. Tears started to fall from Dick's eyes, with a few small soft sobs escaping from The Boy Wonder's lips.

Batman stood there slightly stunned for a moment. Dick only cried like this once a year, on the anniversary of his family death at their graves. Batman pulled his cowl off and slowly walked closer to his ward.  
Dick noticed Batman's feet in front of him and leaned back so he was sitting on his legs and knees, his arm still holding his chest. He wiped the few tears away that were on his face with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Bruce knelt down on his knees so he was eye level, as well as he could be, to look Dick, clearly in the eye. He placed his right hand on his ward's shoulder. Bruce opened his mouth to speck but nothing came out, he had no idea what to say. He was worried he would say the wrong thing and Dick would get upset even more, but Bruce knew he had to say something. However telling him, the only reason his chest was hurting was because he wouldn't listen to his mentor, didn't seem like the right idea.

"Dick... I promise you, everything will be alright. I will find this guy and make sure he's put away. I won't let him hurt you."

"I-It's not that, Bruce." Dick said softly, as tried to force the tears back, and looked at Bruce. Bruce removed his hand from Dick's shoulder as he did. "Sure, I'm not whelmed about what's happening right now, but it's more than that. The guyknows who _we _are. _He _knowsabout _me_. I'm more freaked out by the fact he could hurt my friends, Alfred and even... even you, Bruce. I've already lost my family once; I don't want to go through it again." Dick breathed painfully, as he lowered his head slightly and it turned so he could see the sunset. He really wasn't interested in the sunset, at least not tonight; Dick just wanted to hide his face from Bruce.

"The League has discussed tonight's mission, but you know I cannot promise that nothing will happen to the Team tonight. _This_ life is dangerous and they chose it. I will to keep _you_ safe tonight, no matter what." Bruce said reassuringly.

"We've gone down this road before, Bruce. You can't always keep me safe. That night with Two-Face..." Bruce cringed at thought, because that was the first time Dick had come so close to death. He had many since then, but that first time still gave both of them nightmares. "... and others like that, you won't always before there."

"If you had listened to me in the first place-"...and was there the _I hold you so._

"Then _you_ would be DEAD!" Dick snapped, more tears fell from his eyes and he tried to calm himself down, as Bruce became lost in thought at Dick's outburst. "Please Bruce; call off the Team's mission tonight.'

"We both know the Team is aware that there's more is going on than just a civilian death threat. Sending them on this mission allows the League to watch over them and find the guy behind the message, and also protect you."

"I can't sit back and let you, the Team and the Justice League fight _my _battles." Dick stated.

"I understand, but they just want to help. The League cares about you just as much as I do and tonight's mission keeps the Team far from _us._"

Suddenly it seemed that Dick had come to his senses, he sat up straight, wiping his face once more. The idea of the Team founding out his secret identity right now was _not_ a good idea; they would be in even more danger. Normally Dick didn't like the idea of hiding his identity from the Team but it had always been more than just about him, it was about Bruce and Alfred too. Now things had changed, The Team was in danger and there was no way they could know who he really was, not now.

Suddenly a distressing thought came to Dick. If this guy knew who he was, then he would know about Wally, meaning Wally was in the most danger. However messaging Wally and telling him not go on the mission tonight wasn't going to be a good idea. The speedster would still go anyway, no matter what, they were best friends after all.  
Dick made a metal note to contract the Team or Wally later to see if they were prepared, plus he and Team didn't really get to talk about the Fundraiser earlier, giving them a few tips would put his mind at ease... a little.

"I gotta stop this," Dick said, as he wiped his face one final time, making sure his face was completely dry, "It's not helping."

"Dick..." Bruce started to protest, though showing weakness, fear and any real kind of emotion in front of the bad guys, was never good. This time was different; there were no bad guys around. Dick was safe inside the walls of Wayne manor, even though they were outside Bruce felt a little safer about the boy's safety, but would prefer it if he was inside. "We should head in."

"Yeah," Dick said slowly standing up. Bruce stood up before Dick did and held out his hand to him. Dick took it and Bruce help him up off the ground.

"We have a fundraiser to attend tonight, wouldn't look good if we're late." Bruce said, as Dick dusted the grass and dirt off his clothes.

"For me anyway." Dick said. "I spotted your schedule on your office when I was coming out of the Batcave. You're planning to take the helicopter with a guest... or _three_." Dick smiled, thinking of the newspaper article he had read earlier that day. It had also gossiped about Bruce's last entrance, he had attended a party not too long ago with three girls on his arms while Dick was out of town with the Team.

"I'm changing my plans. It's going to you and me." Bruce said, as they started to walk towards the manor.

"Under normal circumstances I would say that sounds good, but I can take care of myself, Bruce. Plus don't you think that's a little too risky? Wouldn't it be better if Alfred drove me and I meet you there, as we normally do with the Fundraiser?" Dick asked. "You've got the Team watching _Dick Grayson_ and seeing as you are making a speech tonight as well, people might think something's up if you don't make _that_grand entrance." Dick stated, with a small smile on his face. He looked at Bruce and saw this mentors thoughts were elsewhere.

"You think the Commissioner can handle _superheroes _in Gotham?" Bruce asked, changing the subject.

"Commissioner Gordon isn't the one _I'm _worried." Dick smirked; it was _The Batman's_ city after all. Bruce ignored Dick's comment towards him.  
He decided to go ahead with his grand entrance, but there was still no way Bruce was going to let Dick enter the fundraiser on his own.

******End of**_** Chapter Four: A Boy Wonder's Pain**_

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed it :)

I try to post the next chapter before Christmas, but do have work and Christmas light to hang and takes a lot of my time at this time of year.  
But you feel it's taking me to long to post, let me know and I'll try to make it my top thing to do on my list :D

I miss Young Justice :'(

**Next Chapter is:**

**Chapter Five:** _Babysitting_

**_3 3 3_**

AbbieAsSue29** OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Babysitting

Hey, guys... **AbbieAsSue29 **is has returned to FanFiction with a whole new chappie! ;)  
Yeah that was bad **lol**

Any who, this chapter was one of my _Go To Chapters, _when had writers block or something and wasn't able to focus on editing other chapters I was working. I didn't have to change much in the way of spelling, but the grammar was and still is a whole different kettle of fish **lol.  
**But I did re-write the upcoming Oliver and Dick moment, it originally didn't go that deep, but close family died three days ago, so I came back to the story and started editing, mainly to clear my mind after the news and I got deeper into the Oliver and Dick moment then I had planned too.

**Reviewers I must thank! **

_Chapter 3:_

**_Guest (9/11/12)  
RememberTheMuse  
Sairey13  
PrincessLazyPants  
Mixxi  
SMCarseas  
Guest (9/12/12)  
Guest (9/13/12)  
Guest (9/15/12)  
SparrowSky1  
BabyBlue3752_**

_Chapter 4:_

**_Mixxi  
Bethlovesall  
Guest (11/14/12)  
Maddie D _**(Chapter Six and the coming Artemis & Dick are for you.)

_special Thanks_to **Lerandomi **for the PM that got me off my butt! lol **Thank you!**

Love you all for the reviews!

So I hope you like it. Chapter 5 is the biggest chapter yet. So much of yous will be pleased. I know I prefer to read long chapters than short ones.  
**Okay now its disclaimer time! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter Five:**__ Babysitting__**. I DO NOT OWN **__**Young Justice **__or anything._

* * *

**Enjoy **_**Chapter Five: Babysitting**_

AbbisAsSue **OUT!  
**

* * *

**Truth Be Hold  
**

**Chapter Five: **_Babysitting  
_

"So _not_ feeling the aster tonight." Dick grumbled, as Alfred opened the limo door for him and Oliver Queen as they climbed out.

This was not what Dick had in mind when told Bruce to ahead with his entrance, but Bruce had insisted on someone accompanying him tonight. Dick had suggested Barbara Gordon go with him. She would normally be at the fundraiser with her Dad, but she had gymnastics that afternoon and a lot of unfinished homework due to it, so she couldn't go. However it turned out Bruce wanted somebody _trained _with Dick.

The Wayne Foundation Fundraiser was being held at the The Grand Hotel. It was one of the few hotels Bruce Wayne owned, in fact it was one his father had brought, when it went under many years old. It also held special memories that both Thomas and Martha Wayne shared in the early days of their relationship.  
The Grand was an old fashion looking building built-in the early days of Gotham. The hotel was now modernized, the surrounding buildings brought then knocked down to make a kind of park area around the Hotel. A large green house styled building with a glass dome roof stood on the grounds. It had its own kitchen and driveway and a large water fountain inside near the main entrance. It was built as an entertaining area for events like the Wayne Foundation Fundraiser.

"I'll be waiting for you here at Midnight, Master Richard. So please try not to be late." Alfred stated, "I assure yourself and Master Bruce, and Mr. Queen will enjoy yourselves tonight."

"I doubt that, Alfred, but thanks anyway." Dick sighed and then smiled politely at Alfred.

"Thank you for the ride, Alfred." Oliver nodded.

"My pleasure, sir." Alfred said and closed the car door, as Detective John Jones approached them.

"Good Evening, Mr. Queen, Mr. Pennyworth... And young Mr. Grayson, it is nice to see you again." They three turned as they were greeted the chocolate skinned detective.

"Hey, John. Welcome to Gotham." Dick sighed, then smiled at J'onn.

"Yes, Good Evening, Detective Jones." Alfred said, " I am truly sorry, but I must be on my way." Alfred said politely, J'onn nodded at Alfred and before the butler turned back to Dick. "Take care, Master Richard."

"I will, Alfred." Dick reassuringly smiled at Alfred, who then got back in the limo and drive back down the driveway of the hotel. However the smile Dick gave only made Alfred worried about Dick even more.

"Let's get this over with." Dick sighed, as the pair started walking down the red carpet, towards the old upgraded green house.

"_Bruce _just wants to know you're safe, there's a lot at stake here." Oliver whispered at Dick, as he stopped posed for a few photos as the media's cameras went off.

"With all this media attention around the guy wouldn't dare make a move. Plus I'm capable of looking after myself." Dick groaned though his teeth as he faked at smile for the cameras. The three of them continued to make their way down the red carpet towards the main entrance.

_We understand you are, however this is _more_ than your own safety… My apologies if this mind link is uncomfortable, it's a way for us stay in contact while undercover_. John said in Dick's and Oliver's minds, noticing the look on Oliver's face.

_Uncomfortable is an understatement._ Oliver thought rubbing his temples, hoping it would help. He looked at Dick who seemed fine by the voice talking in his head. _How are you fine with this, kid? Wait, let me guess the Bat trained you for this too, didn't he?_

_Batman has taught me a lot and this_ was _covered, but nothing can really prepare you for a martian talking in your head, you get used to it. Just be thankful it's not a girl martin. _Dick thought and smiled at Oliver.

_M'gann, right. Tuff break._ Oliver thought then looked over at Detective John Jones, who frowned disappointingly and the both of them.

_But she is improving, we all are. _Dick thought looking at J'onn. Then stopped and posed for a quick photo opp with a young girl about his age as she was frantically waving him down. The girl kissed Dick on the cheek and she screamed with joy, before running back into the coward to find her friends and they all screamed with joy together. Dick then turned around and faced Oliver and Detective Jones who were looking at him with amusement on their faces.

"What?" Dick asked blankly.

"Yes, Bruce Wayne has taught you everything he knows. Don't you agree Mr Queen?" Jones said with a smile on his lips.

"I hear that." Oliver smirked. Dick walked pasted them unimpressed.

"Can we go inside now?" Dick groaned as he walked pasted them, unimpressed.

"OLIVER QUEEN!" A female reporter yelled from behind the ropes and over others calling out to people as they walked down on the red carpet.

_Great _Oliver groaned. Dick smiled when realised who had called out Oliver's name.

"Dick Grayson, over here. Smile!" Someone call, Dick smiled as a flash of a camera went off. Behind the camera was a young guy, he looked a few years older than Dick but not by much. Next to him stood a woman with long brown hair, it was clear she was Lois Lane making the boy, Jimmy Olsen; Lois Lane's photographer. Next to Lois stood Clack Kent; aka Superman, undercover.  
Oliver and Detective Jones, plus Dick walked over to them and Lois was the first to start asking questions.

"Oliver Queen, any comment on about your meeting yesterday with Bruce Wayne? Is Queen Industries going to join Wayne Enterprises to improve the latest technology for NASA? You're accompanying Richard Grayson to the Wayne Foundation Fundraiser tonight. Is there a chance yourself and Bruce Wayne have signed a deal? Richard Grayson, what's your view on the companies joining together for the NASA project?"

"It's, Dick." Dick sighed quietly, knowing that no matter how many times the media was told, they always get your name wrong. Sometimes Dick's full name was called for, other times they would get it right but in the wrong context, which Dick hated.

"Whoa, hold on their Ms Lane. One at time." Oliver smiled at her, Clack watch carefully from the corner of his eyes as has jotted down notes.

"Well Mr. Queen?" Jimmy Olsen asked trying to get in on the act, before he returned to snapping pictures of Oliver and Dick.

"I'm only here with young Richard tonight as a favour to Bruce. Yes he and I have spoken about our company's future together, and our friendship is stronger than before, however that does or does not mean we have made any kind of deal. All the information will release to the public at later date. Tonight I'm more of a glorified babysitter then a business man." Oliver smiled.

"Knew it!" Dick scoffed under his breath, as he folded his arms.

"You could have just said _No Comment,_ Mr Queen instead of polishing it up." Lois said, as Clack looked to the sky for a short moment before the sound of a helicopter came into range, and everyone looked up into the sky, too see.

"Looks like Bruce Wayne has arrived, Lois." Clack said looking from the sky to Lois.

"So he has, Clack. Thank you." Lois said sarcastically, and then she turned to Jimmy. "Come on, Jimmy. We need to hurry back around to the press entrance. I want to be the first to talk to Mr. Wayne. You coming, Smallville?"

"I'll be there in a second. I would like to ask Detective Jones about those disappearing cats."

"Just make it quick, I might need you yet." Lois said, a little unsure whether or not that was a great idea to leave Clack. Detective Jones might not give her anymore help with her stories now, not after leaving him alone with Clack to talk about stray cats. But it would be quicker to get to Bruce Wayne without Clack running into things in order to try and keep up.

_Too late now,_ thought Lois and she then grabbed Jimmy by the shirt and they ran off though the crowed.

With a Wayne Enterprise helicopter nearing quickly, most of the guests headed inside to see Bruce Wayne arrive. So Oliver and Detective Jones saw the chance to ask Clack how thing were going with the mission.

"Anything?" Oliver asked Clack, nearly everyone had gone inside by now and Dick stood away from the three adults as they talked. He pulled out his phone and started playing it for something to do. Clack looked over at Dick who was now distracted by a game and wasn't interested to listening in on the conversation.

"Flash and I found out that _he _had left the hospital about two years ago. He has monthly appointments with his doctor, however he told us that he missed his last two. Nobody's seen or heard from him since." Clack said.

"Has Batman been informed of this news?" Detective Jones asked, looking at Clack.

Clack nodded, "Flash and I called him as soon as we left the hospital. He told me to bring the both of you up to date when I saw you."

Dick looked up from his phone when he noticed their faces were serious. He knew they were talking about him, he could see it in Clack's eyes when the Man fo Steal looked over at him.

"How's it going, Dick?" Clack asked causally.

"Yeah, nothing new, CK. Just some crazy wants me dead, just mean doing my job right." Dick smiled and placed his phone in his cost pocket and looked up at the main door. "I'm going head inside. Only, if that's okay with my _babysitters_?" Dick asked, the smiled from his face faded as put his hands in his pockets, and he headed up the steps towards the door, not needing a reply from any of them.

"Dick, wait up!" Oliver called, there was no way he could let the boy go in on his own. He made Bruce a promise to keep Dick safe until Bruce was able to take over. "I'll meet you both inside." Oliver said and hurried after Dick.

"How's he doing?" Clack asked, watching Oliver and Dick walk through the opened doors.

"Dick is conflicted. He's knows Batman is not telling him something, but he's not sure why, then there's tomorrow date." J'onn said. Clack nodded and was lost in thought over Dick, who was like a nephew to him. J'onn then changed the subject.

"Has the Team arrived?" Detective Jones asked,

"I saw Wally a few minutes before Oliver arrived with Dick. He was putting garage bags into the dumpster near the press entrance."

"Then I presume all the children are playing their parts well. I will locate them all and inform you of their locations so we can keep an eye on them all, but for now, we better head in. Bruce is about to land. Ms. Lane _might_ need you." Detective Jones smiled at Clack, knowing full well the Lois Lane was very cable on her own, and clearly didn't need Clack's help, however it was a whole different story when Superman was involved.

"Not funny, _Detective._" Clack smirked as he headed for the press entrance, J'onn turned towards the steps.

* * *

_Target located. _M'gann said standing on the roof of the nearby hotel (owned by Bruce Wayne), which was on the hotel grounds where the charity fundraiser ball was being held, watching for Dick Grayson.  
_  
He's arrived with Oliver Queen and Detective John Jones_. M'gann said into her ear piece. She smiled when she was her Uncle J'onn walking with Dick Grayson.

"Interesting." Artemis said to herself as she walked around ball, with a tray of mini sandwiches that had duck liver and watercress pate inside them.

Artemis then smiled as she walked over to Gotham's Police Commissioner Jim Gordon and asked him if he wanted to try one on the sandwiches. Commissioner Gordon just made a face when he saw the funny looking finger sandwiches and declined but thanked her for the offer. Artemis walked off to the other side of the room to a group of people, near the large water fountain near the main entrance.

Wally was undercover as a waiter too but the head chef was using him as the garbage run boy too, after he ate 3 trays of food.

Connor was outside walking the perimeter in the gardens, after taking off and refusing to park anymore cars, saying it was a waste of time. Aqualad had told him he couldn't use his strength any more to lift the cars into their parking bays. M'gann had to use her abilities to wipe those moments from the two other parking attendants mind's, who saw him lift the car.

Aqualad had disguised himself as one of the in-house photographers. He wore a black hat French hat with white scarf around his neck in order to hide his grills from the public eyes and very nice looking jet black suit and polished shoes.

_Artemis, stay near the main entrance and inform us when the boy has entered. Miss Martian, when Artemis has the boy in sight begin patrolling the perimeter with Superboy. _Aqualad informed them, as he made it his was way the room taking .

_Copy that, Aqualad._ M'gann said putting the binoculars to her eyes and looking down at Dick Grayson as he posed for a few photo for the press then watched as Oliver was talking to Lois Lane.

_There's a helicopter coming._ Connor said, and M'gann turned her eyes to the sky and looked and listened carefully. When the helicopter drew near she read adjusted the binoculars and focused on the helicopter.

_It's a Wayne Enterprise helicopter. Could that be Bruce Wayne?_ M'gann asked.

_Giving the time..._ Aqualad said looking at across the ball at a large old fashioned clock hanging on the wall._ ...there is no doubt that would be him. Batman said he informed Mr Wayne of the threat and was advised not to change their arrival plans, and to only upgrade Dick's security._

"May I your photo, Commissioner Gordon?" Kaldur asked. The Commissioner argeed and he and Gotham Mayor, posed for a photo.

_And Oliver Queen was a good choice?_ Wally asked, as he exited the kitchen holding a tray on tiny sandwiches.

Wally knew Oliver Queen was Green Arrow and personally he wasn't sure why Batman had asked Oliver Queen to come, Roy would have been a better choice. Wally was a little upset that Roy wasn't able to come, the Team needed Red Arrow's help with Robin out. Sure he was still on his _solo_ mission, but with Dick in danger and Roy not there, Wally was little nervous about how all this was going to end. Plus he knew Roy wasn't going to be happy when he got back and found Dick was in danger and nobody contracted him.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor, Commissioner Gordon." Kaldur thanked. After the photo Gordon and the mayor continued with their conversation.

_I'm sure Mr. Wayne has reasons why Oliver Queen accompanying Dick Grayson tonight._ Aqualad said playing with his camera and moving towards the courtyards doors, where Bruce Wayne was expected to land his helicopter. As a photographer in disguise he had to act the part.

_Yeah, but seriously?! OLIVER QUEEN? Come on. Batman should have sent one of us uncover and pretended to be a family member or his manservant._ Wally said laughing at the last word he said. Wally was quite pleased that he was fooling his Team so well. Truth be told he didn't like lying to them but it was to protect Robin and Dick.

_Um, Wally if one of us was to go with Dick tonight, we couldn't go as a family member. Dick lost his entire family when he was nine years old, didn't you know? And if anyone of us had gone it should have been Robin, if he was here. He's about Dick's age._ M'gann said.

_I knew that. _Wally said, before smirking to himself, he really did know that.

_Sure you did, Baywatch._ Artemis added.

_doesn't Mr. Wayne have a daughter? _M'gann asked, as she starting think about the Wayne family. _Her mother is french and they meet at a fshion show._

_I don not believe so, however I am not one to follow _social gossip. Kaldur mentioned.

_Don't care really. _Connor added.

_Now that you mention... _Artemis thought, _It was an American woman, i think. Yeah, she lives in France now._

_It's just a rumor, Blondie. _Wally added. Artemis shot him a look from across the room, which also could be felt through the mind link. _What? My Aunt makes watch ET sometimes! _Wally snapped, Artemis just smirked at that image.

_M'gann and I watched that movie last week. _Connor added_, D__idn't realise Bruce Wayne had any connection to that move. _

_Was the young girl in that film his? _M'gann asked.

_That movie was made, what? 20 years ago? Bruce Wayne would been eleven or something. _Artemis said, trying to added up the years in her head quickly.

_Maybe Robin needs to give you Math lessons _or something. Wally mocked. Artemis just glared at him from across the room.

_Is it just me or does everything seems to revolve around Robin today?_ Connor stated through the mind link, as he thought back on the day, while walking around the grounds of the hotel. He then stopped and watch the people line up at the press entrance, before moving on.

_I agree with, Superboy. There is differently something bothering our young friend today._ Aqualad said.

_Not quite what I meant._ Connor sighed, a little frustrated into.

_Hello Megan! I know what we should do, go and visit him, too make sure he's okay._

_Um M'gann, not to pop your bubble or anything, but no one knows where the Batcave is or who Batman and Robin are. How are you planning to visit him?_ Artemis asked. A nearby old woman looked at Artemis with confusion; Artemis spotted the old woman and gave her an evil look when she did the woman changed her face, clearly thinking Artemis was a whack job.

_Rob just has extra stuffing going on right now. He does train harder than any of us, it's Gotham after all, plus so he's entitled to bad_ _days too._ Wally added.

_Seems more than a bad day_." Connor commented.

_I agree with Connor. _M'gann said, _Back at the Cave today he seemed, well not himself._

_I will discuss this "Robin situation" with Batman later. For now we need to focus on the matter at hand. _Aqualad said, _Artemis, can you see the boy yet?_  
Artemis turned away from the old woman and looked towards the door, as it opened, Dick Grayson and Oliver Queen entered.

_Target located_. Artemis said and put down the tray she had in her hands down and then pick up another nearby, with champagne glasses on it, and walked over to the pair.

"Can I offer you two a glass?" She asked looking at Dick then to Oliver Queen and smiled, but the look in her eyes was different, like: _What the hell are you doing here?_

"I'm afraid the boy is underage, _miss_." Oliver with a smile and looked into Artemis's eyes and answering her silent question. _My job. _Oliver took a glass off the tray.

"It's only apple cider, Mr Queen." Dick said. "Bruce doesn't offer alcohol at _this_ event..." Dick paused and spoke in his mind to Oliver,_ Or nights he has to work, which is _always_. _Then he continued normally.  
"The money that's saved on alcohol tonight, goes to the Boys Home in the city. The one I supposed to go too." Dick said before taking a glass an downing it, needing the sugar, then placing it back before on the tray and taking another.

Oliver and Artemis looked at Dick before Oliver took a sip from his glass and then looking at it. "So it is, Dick."

"Told you." Dick smirked. "Hey, Artemis." Dick smiled at her.

"Your that freshman who randomly took a photo with of the two us on my first day, right?"

"That's me." Dick smiled and nodded.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Artemis asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Not really, but you'll laugh about it someday." Dick smiled, suddenly Dick noticed the sound of a helicopter and looked up at the glass dome roof, and spotted a Wayne Enterprises helicopter flying over.

Dick sighed softly, catching Artemis and Oliver's attention. They both felt a little sorry for him, he might look like he belonged with the _A _coward but he clearly didn't look like it when the cameras weren't around.

"We should head towards the stage before Bruce gets there." Dick sighed, and then downed his second glass of apple cider. "See you at school on Monday, Artemis." Dick smiled and he started to head towards the stage. Dick then placed the glass on tray the Wally was holding when they walked pasted each other.

Dick didn't look at Wally, but he knew it was him who was carrying the tray, he had just placed his glass on. Dick just wanted to go unnoticed tonight, well as much as he could, even with his team follow him or well _Dick Grayson: Billionaire Bruce Wayne's ward_ to them.

"He knows doesn't he?" Artemis asked, when Dick and Wally had moved on and were out of ear shot.

Oliver Queen took a sip from his glass, never taking his eyes in Dick, who was suddenly stopped to talk to Commissioner Gordon.

"Batman had to show Bruce Wayne the message. Wayne thought it was the best if Dick knew. He's a smart kid; he would have known something was up." Oliver said. Artemis turned and follow Oliver's stair to where Dick stood talking to the commissioner, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Poor, Dick."

"He'll be alright, Artemis. He's a tough kid."

Artemis looked back to Oliver, confused and waited for him to explain what he meant but continued to watch Dick and didn't say a word Artemis knew Dick had been through a lot, but there something in Oliver's voice made Artemis what her mentor had just said.

"Thanks." Oliver said, as he nodded to his glass and then walked away from Artemis and tray of champagne glasses filled with apple cider.

After a few very quick conversations with some of the guests Dick and Oliver made their way to the stage as Bruce exit his helicopter and made his way inside with a beautiful woman on his arm. Most men in the room were jealous of him and all the women in the room were really jealous of Bruce.

A middle age woman in an elegant long maroon dress and two men, one in a nice navy blue suit the other in a dressy grey, both with grey hair followed Bruce, his date and the middle age woman into the room. The one in the grey was from the boys home. The woman and other man were supports of the Wayne Foundation.  
As Bruce he walked in the room, he looked around scanning for Dick and smiled as well keeping up his personal charm. He spotted Dick, left of the stage with Oliver Queen, with his phone out. Before Bruce went up to make his speech, stopped shortly to talk to them.

"Would you excuse me for a minute, Tiffany? I have some business to discuss." Bruce said politely, turning to his female companion. The woman with him didn't look to happy about being pushed off but agreed none the less, and let Bruce walk away.

"Thank you for coming with Dick here tonight, Oliver." Bruce said holding out his hand. Oliver took it and they shook hands.

"Don't mention it, Bruce. Anytime." Bruce and Oliver stopped shaking hands and Bruce then looked over at Dick who had was playing with his phone.

"Dick, I don't really think this is the time or place for video games." Bruce said, a few noises came from Dick's phone and Dick didn't look up as he was spoken too.

"Never is... Besides I need something to keep my mine off tonight's _events_." Dick groaned. Oliver and Bruce looked at Dick and the Bruce turned to Oliver. "Any chance you could stay with him, Oliver, until I've finished my speech?"

"Yeah sure. That's me, Oliver Queen: Babysitter." Oliver said with a smile and being sarcastically.

"I knew I was being babysat!" Dick groaned, this time looking up from his phone.

"I won't be long." Bruce said to Oliver before turning to Dick "... and Dick, could you please stop with the video games." Bruce turned around and head up to the stage. Dick didn't seem to hear Bruce or was most likely ignoring him and continued mucking around with his phone.

Oliver watched as Bruce made his up to the stage and started his speech. Bruce thanked everyone for coming and supporting the charity and then talked about what the charity was all about and what the money raised tonight would go towards.

"So what's about photo with Artemis?" Oliver asked.

"Just something I'm looking forward to laughing about with her... _one day._" Dick replied. Oliver just smiled and rolled his eyes, looking around the room, but the sounds from Dick phone were now getting really annoying.

"Bruce is right, Dick. You should turn that thing off." Oliver looked at Dick as he spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone nearby with his talking while they were listening to Bruce. Dick just ignored him and continued looking at the screen and tapping the buttons.  
Oliver was starting to become annoyed with him and then suddenly he reached out and took the phone right out of Dick's hands.

"Hey! Come on, Oliver, give it back." Dick groaned and tried to take it back, but Oliver just put a hand out to keep Dick away and looked at the phone.

"What's so important about this game? It's not like-"Oliver stopped himself when he saw what was on the screen, police reports, weather and traffic updates about Gotham were being sent to his phone, Dick had been sorting through them."Oh, now I see. Does _he _know that this is what you do at these events?" Oliver laughed and looked at Dick, who had stopped trying to reach for his phone.

Dick gave Oliver a look and Oliver sighed then rolled his eyes. "Of course he does."

"Someone needs keep an eye on things _out there_, beside these things are so boring." Dick groaned quietly, as he gestured to the event taking place. "Yeah, okay, they're for a good purpose, and personal appearances to keep a good cover. But it's not me, this is Bruce's thing, he's the one who grew up with all of this. These suits are better off with _the Penguin_ then on me." Dick whispered, so only Oliver could hear him. "Believe me, I am really grateful for everything Bruce has done for me and I own him everything for giving me a home, but these events are just so boring, it's maddening." Dick complained. Oliver looked at the boy and handed him his phone back, which surprised Dick.

"I know how you feel, kid. Like Bruce I too grew up around all this. Bruce did take a shining to all this more than me, maybe his motivation for the _other thing, is _what keeps him going through all this. Anyway I wanted nothing to do with anything that reminded me of _this_ when I turned eighteen, just the money." Oliver smiled. "Then I became _Arrow_," he whispered quietly, "I needed a cover, this was is it." Oliver pointed to himself and gestured to his suit. "Anyway, you're still a kid... Yes, one that _is_ a little old for a babysitter." Oliver when Dick's eyes narrowed at the word _kid, but_ a small smile appeared on Dick's face when Oliver continued. "These things will grow on you, Roy on the other hand..." Oliver trailed off.

"Thanks' Ollie..." Dick smiled, didn't really feel any better but he glad Oliver had tried. " .. Just stay whelmed with Roy, he is eighteen. He just needs his own space for a while, but don't pull away too much, or you will lose him." Dick said and looked at Bruce on the stage.

"Thanks, Dick. You're a smart kid." Oliver smiled, looked at Dick, and where he was looking. "But something tells me that the advice is not just for me."

Dick sighed and looked away from Bruce on the stage, he was just about to speck when his phone started beeping softly. Dick looked at his phone and Oliver watched him, he seemed ready for anything.

_Wally's comm is offline._ Dick thought, now turning his full attention to the mission happening around him.

_Is that a problem? The Team uses M'gann's mind link to communicate don't they?_ Oliver asked in his mind and start to clap with the rest of the crowd, as they clapped for, Bruce who had finished his speech.

_Yeah, but nobody can contact him if they suddenly lose the link. _Dick stated and started tapping away at the screen.

_I will locate Kid Flash and out what had happened._ J'onn said, he had been standing with Commissioner Gordon, when Bruce started his speech, plus standing near the Commissioner was a good position for looking around the room, to watch Dick and the Team.

_Good thinking, I'll-_ Oliver stopped thinking when he heard another beeping sound coming from Dick's phone. _That doesn't sound good. _Oliver said looked at Dick, waiting for an update.

Dick quickly trapped away at the buttons on his phone and he looked to be focusing hard. After a few moments he spoke. _The security system is detecting a malfunction near the northern side of the building. One of the perimeter markers ,that were set up earlier, is down._

_Could have been anything._ Oliver pointed out, trying to sound positive for Dick's sake. Oliver and J'onn could sense a flicker of worry from Dick, but it was there and had gone in a second.

_Maybe._ Dick said still looking at his phone.

_I will see to the perimeter marker and inform the Team. _J'onn said looking over at them though the crowd.

_And Oliver and I will check on Wally. I've got share comms in my belt. _Dick added.

Detective Jones moved away from the party and into a quite room. He transformed back into his Martian form and change into camouflage mode, before phasing through the wall.

"We'll wait for Bruce first, Dick. He's on his way back." Oliver said looking back at the stage and spotting Bruce heading towards them. "You should put the phone away too, before Bruce gets here, if he see's you with-" But again Oliver suddenly stopped himself turned around and saw nothing. Oliver's eyes widen when he turned around... Dick was gone.  
"Dick?" Oliver quickly scanned the crowed looking for the boy, but he was nowhere in sight. "What a great babysitter I make." Oliver looked around a little more and then turned around when he heard some say his name.

"Oliver, where's Dick?" Bruce asked, Oliver could hear the concern in Bruce's voice, but none could be seen on his face.

_J'onn can you link Bruce up? _Oliver asked, a short moment later Bruce nodded at Oliver indicating he was _online_.

_It's been clear for years that you taught Dick everything you know. Taking off suddenly without anyone noticing, a Batman skill only could have you passed on and annoying too._ Oliver stated before Bruce's eye narrowed at the news of Dick running off.

_What happened?_ Bruce asked walking to Oliver's side and he too started scanning the crowd.

_We received an alert; one of the perimeter markers near the northern side of the hotel is down; J'onn is checking it out now. But back to Dick, I'm betting he's headed over to the fountain near the door to check on Wally. We got another alert that Wally's comm had malfunctioned. _Oliver informed.

_I have no doubt that's we're he's headed, but If something happens to him..._ Bruce was lost in his thoughts, thinking the worst but that didn't distract him from finding Dick and fast. ... _You'll be a dead man, Arrow._

_He was trained by you. So don't blame my babysitting skills._

_With Dick missing you clearly don't have any too blame. _Bruce growled in his mind. Oliver backed off, he did have something smart to throw back at Bruce for that last comment, but Bruce was just worried. Oliver knew Dick meant more to him than anything, not that Bruce Wayne let alone Batman would ever admit too.

_I'm sorry, Bruce. I'm sure Dick's fine, he's only been gone a couple of minutes..._

_We both know that's all it can take._ Bruce said, thinking about those nights he had brought Dick back to the Batcave half dead and badly beaten, after being kidnapped by some crazy Gotham villain. One wrong move by them, could lead to a life time of regretting that spilt second decision.

Oliver and Bruce walked through the crowd and somehow managed to avoid people wanting to talk to them around their company's business deal. The fountain came into sight and sure enough, there was Dick. He was standing next to two boys who looked about his age, the boys were laughing and pointing at the fountain.

"See what did I tell you, Bruce. He's safe and sound." Oliver said.

Bruce and Oliver walked over to Dick and as they did ,they noticed what the two boys were laughing at, and why Kid's earpiece wasn't working, because there climbing out of the fountain was Wally, comm clearly missing, to those who knew to look for it.  
Aqualad was trying to help him out, but Wally kep t slipping over each time he tried. A small crowd had formed around the fountain as Wally finally mange to get out of it, with help from Aqualad and Artemis.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, when he and Oliver had reached Dick. Bruce looked at Wally in the water, who was soaking wet. With Kaldur and Artemis's help, Wally finally manage to get out.

"Not sure, but my guess is that the _Kid_ was showing off." Dick smiled and put his hand over his month trying to hold back a laugh, as he watched Wally being handed a towel by Artemis, then lead away with Kaldur and Artemis following.

Bruce turned his attention away from Wally to Dick, folding his arms and stared down at that him, narrowing his eyes. Dick's smile faded when he realised he was being watched with a hide bat-glare on his face and slowly, he turned his head and looked at Bruce.

"We need to talk." Bruce said firmly, as he folded his arms. Dick turned away when he saw the look on Bruce's face.

Dick put his hands in his pockets and watched Kaldur, Wally and Artemis as they headed towards the kitchen door. Dick narrowed his eyes at Bruce's words, then turned on his heels and walked off.

"Go talk to him, Bruce. I'll find out what really happen with the _Kid_." Oliver said turning to Bruce, Bruce nodded and followed after Dick and Oliver headed over towards the kitchen.

**End of **_**Chapter Five: Babysitting**_

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that :D

**PLEASE review**_**.  
**_  
It would make my day :D I like hearing back from you guys, it lets me know whether I should continue down the road I'm taking this story down or whether it needs something **extra.**

**So please review **and let me know how it's going fee back helps, seeing that this story is still kind of endless atm.** Plus I'm stuck at the Bruce and Dick moment that's coming up in a few chapters time**_**.**_

_**Sorry if the spelling is off again. I really did try to fix it all.**_

Now, I would give you the title of the next chapter I'm having issues with the title so I can't tell you, because I might change it. Maybe. I dunno yet **LOL!  
**It's all written up, just needs editing/spell checking.

I would **love**to give a shout out to the following **AWESOME**followers who review and that special one who knows who PM me telling me to "get off my ass" (so to speak) and get writing** THANK YOU!**

**AbbieAsSue29 OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Allison & Daphne

AbbieAsSue.29 is back in the house! Yeah!

Okay, so that was LAME! Iol I've been listening to a little rap :P

Again I am sorry for the late update was busy over Christmas and the New Year, I was house sitting over Christmas and New Year. My laptop has become a PC, so I couldn't really work on this chapter over the holiday season.  
(Hope you all had a good holiday season :D)  
Plus I was busy with work (that's retail over the holiday days for you ;)  
So I'm looking forward to my 4 months off :) Will be in hospital (sadly, this country girl will be in the big city for a while) and in major pain for them 4 months, but, hey, you don't fight with your dentist. Just go with it ;)  
Been dealing with a virus on my laptop :( I'm going to have to replace the F8 button on my laptop at this rate. HAHAHAHA! Good thing _Truth Be Hold_ lives on a USB for _this _reason, plus the hard drive is not far from burning up! :)  
Where's Robin when you need him ;) Going to back everything up on another USB after posting this new chapter :D

**REVIEWERS I **_**MUST**_** THANK!  
**

**Mixxi  
Gwennie16  
Sairey13  
S.  
Guest (12/10/12)  
Wolfranger2003  
Airmage3  
Britghtpath2  
Catlover2909  
Maddie.D.  
Babyblue3752  
LaurenHardy13,  
TheRockingWinter  
**_SPECAIL SHOUT OUT TO_** Lady Sandromeda Snupin  
MerliReyes (Geust)**

Your reviews help makes this story possible.

THANK YOU to all my **101 followers**! YAY! You don't how much this means too me :')

**Okay DISCALIMER time :)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Six:**__ Allison and Daphne__**. I DO NOT OWN **__**Young Justice**__ or anything._

* * *

**ENJOY **_**Chapter Six: Allison and Daphne**_

_**Maddie .D. **__This chapter is for YOU! :D Thank You again._

AbbisAsSue **OUT!**

* * *

_**Truth Be Hold  
**__  
_**  
Chapter Six  
**  
_Allison & Daphne_

Dick was never out of Bruce's sight, as the billionaire followed him across the room. He was also making sure that Dick was never too far from him either, in case something was to suddenly happen. Dick made his way to the far side of the room, where a large group of round tables had been setup for dinner.

Surrounding each of the tables, were ten white chairs with large blue and pink bows wrapped around them. Also each table was beautifully decorated with white table cloths, sparkling silverware and dinner ware, place cards sat on each plate, and a small crystal vase containing a small bunch of Blue Singapore orchids and hot pink Rose buds sat in the centre of the table.

When Dick reached the largest table of them all he groaned, as he noticed the names on the other place cards: _Oliver Queen, Detective John Jones, Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara Gordon _and four other names, that happen to be the same four people that climbed out of the helicopter with Bruce, including his date.

Dick sat down in one of the chairs and looked down at the white, blue and pink place card that has been put on the plate. _Richard Grayson._ Dick sighed and pick up the name card and tossed it effortlessly across the table, as Bruce joined him on his right, where the place card read: _Bruce Wayne.  
_  
"I guess I should be thankful, they didn't seat me at the _kiddie _table again." Dick sighed and leaned back in his chair, then looked across the room at the people who had started dancing. "You're going to ground me for taking off on Ollie right?"

Bruce leaned forward on the table and folded his arms together, turning his head towards Dick. "What do you think?"

"I think _yes. _This whole idea is not whelming." Dick groaned, not looking at Bruce.

"I need you here. If this threat wasn't made against you and the Team tonight, then the Team would be at the mountain and we would_ still_ be here." Bruce turned his head away from Dick and looked in the direction where Dick was looking. He was wasn't watching anyone in particular, he just wanted to distract is mind from the current situation while Bruce spoke.

"I know you're concerned about what the cost will be for ignoring the message's demands, Dick," Bruce said, as he looked back at Dick "But I can assure you that nothing's going to happen. Not if I have anything to do with it."

That last sentence made Dick scoff under his breath and he turned to look at Bruce. "There are two things wrong with what you just said, Bruce." Dick unfolded his arms and held up his index finger on his right hand.

"One: You can't be sure that everything's going to turn out astrous tonight. Wally broke his comm, after _accidently _going swimming in the fountain, one of perimeter markers around this _oversized green house_ is on the blink, and you can't be sure that _this guy _had nothing to do with it. What if he decides goes after Alfred, even if you did manage to convince him to stay locked in the Batcave. Then there's Allison and Daphne." Dick pointed out.  
Bruce sighed as Dick spoke their names, realising that Dick was starting to blow things out of portion "If this guy really knows who we are, what's to say he won't go after them?"

Daphne was Alfred's brother's daughter, his 45 year old niece. Daphne lived in London, England, by herself, since her husband died a few years back. That was until about a year ago, when she took in a close friend's 8 year old niece as a foster child, after the girl's Aunt died from her injuries after being mugged on her way home from work.  
With Daphne being Alfred's last living relative, he made plans to visit her at least once a year, normally around the time when Bruce had to travel to London for business. Dick had met Daphne a few times before and loved her, but he, Bruce and Alfred were still yet to meet Allison.

"They're both safe, Dick, trust me. Alfred asked me earlier and like I told him, there a good chance this guy doesn't even know about them. However, Hal and Katar are in London. I've asked them to keep a sharp eye on them both." Bruce said.

"Who else knows?!" Dick groaned, sounding a little stunned and annoyed.

"With the entire Team in danger, this has become a League responsibility."

"What?!" Dick was shocked. With the Team involved he could understand it being Justice League matter, but it was still a shock to hear that the whole League knew. What he couldn't believe how it all turned from a personal matter and into a Justice League investigation.

"This really isn't the place, Dick. What's two?" Bruce asked, hoping _two_ would help him change the subject, knowing full well the current subject was starting to upset Dick again.

"Huh?" Dick thought hard for a moment about what Bruce was talking about, he was a little stunned the whole League knew about the message. "Oh, Right..." Dick shook his head lightly, hoping it would help him focus, and suddenly realising he had told Bruce that there were _two_ things wrong about what he had said before.

"...and Two: I don't need you fighting my battles for me, _again_." Dick groaned. "I'm able to look after myself you know. I am thirteen, I'm not nine anymore." Bruce raised an eyebrow and looked at Dick, unsure weather not he agreed with him, plus he knew this topic wasn't going to be easy for him to change the subject.

"Oh, come on, Bruce." Dick exclaimed when saw the look on Bruce's face. "You always do this to me, when The Joker or some other _extreme_ crazed up loon comes after me. It's like the Harvey Dent incident all over again. I swear I would have more freedom if you never trained me and I went after Zucco alone that night, then I do now."

Bruce sighed and Dick looked a little taken back by it. He knew Bruce hated being remaindered about that night with Harvey Dent and what did to Dick, but there was something else in his sigh. Dick knew he was starting to get to Bruce. So when Bruce opened his mouth to talk, Dick quickly cut him off, hoping to push things further.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I don't mean to sound selfish, but it's true. You can be too protective at times and I understand why, really. You know I only disobey and protest your orders because I don't always agree with them, but I know you mean well." Dick apologised, kind of and he then looked away.

Bruce waited patiently, he knew Dick wanted to add something else too his little speech, and as much as he wanted to add something on the matter too, he knew he had to hold it in. Dick needed to talk, even if he didn't want to admit to himself. After a few short moments Dick sighed and started to talk again but didn't look at Bruce.

"Okay, so you hate it when I take off on my own, I get it. All the same, Bruce, you have to let me fight my own battles alone, even more so now."

"I know." Bruce said softly. "I also understand you want more responsibilities too, but you have too also understand that you're only thirteen, you have school—and before you start on that," Bruce quickly added, noticing Dick's face change as he was about to protest. "I _do_ know how well you're doing at school, but you need a normal life too. Running around after criminals all night isn't normal for a kid your age, you need a sense of normality."

"There's nothing normal about me." Dick laughed, "I grew up in a circus, performing areal stunts above hundreds of people, every night and then watching family do them without a net, then I watch them fall to their deaths, a billionaire takes me in and I learn what he _really_ does with his nights. So I tag along, wanting revenge and justice for my family murderer, then continue for the world or in our case Gotham City and then sometimes the world... So tell me, Bruce, what part of my life has ever been normal? Because that is my life and it's seems pretty normal to me. Plus it's not like _you _had a normal life, _Mr Billionaire playboy_." Dick mocked lightly.

"Alright, Dick. I see your point" Bruce smiled, "However that's even more of a reason; to show you that the world isn't as crazy as it seems."

"Now, you're sounding crazy." Dick laughed again looking at Bruce from a moment, before his smile and laughed faded away.

After that night with Harvey Dent, Bruce tired to bench him, permanently. This subject right now wasn't any different, in fact Dick had known the whole "Benching Him" subject was coming. He had seen it coming the moment he become aware of the message, and he it had something to do with what ever Bruce was hiding, he could just tell he wasn't being straight with him. Dick decided to not question it, if he did Bruce _would_ pull him off patrol, let alone the Team.

"You know, trying to give me a normal life, is like questioning the word _Disaster."_

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Dick, clearly knowing Dick's likening to questioning and experimenting with words; especially words with prefixes that stop being words without them.

"Take it from me, you can question it all you like but as cool as it sounds without the _dis, _it's pretty much useless."

"Meaning: your life would be meaningless if ever you had a normal life, as well as unfulfilled and boring?" Bruce asked.

"You're on the money." Dick smirked. He was glad to see someone understood what he was talking about when it came to prefixed words.

"So there's no point in me trying to fix what doesn't need repairing?" Bruce asked, again another question he already knew what Dick would answer with, making Bruce smile before Dick even spoke the words.  
Dick saw the smiled on Bruce's face, knowing that Bruce knew what he was going to say, before he even said it and he couldn't help but smile too, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to say it.

"You couldn't-" But Before Dick could finish, Bruce's phone started to ring.

"Hold that thought, Dick." Bruce said, as he started searching his pockets to find the source of the ringing, he finally found his phone in his inside jacket pocket.

"Bruce Wayne." Bruce answered, he was in business mode. Bruce paused and waited for the person on the other end to talk after he answered and to his surprise, it wasn't who he was expecting.

"...You couldn't stop me anyway." Dick sighed, as he replied to himself ever so quietly; disappointed and annoyed their talk had been interpreted, like normal.

Dick leaned back in his chair and looked around the room, trying to ignore the call. He hated being pushed aside from his one on one time with Bruce when the phone rang, he didn't mind too much if it was a call for Batman _and _Robin, but a solo Batman and those long Wayne Enterprise calls he hated them the most, it always meant Bruce leaving Dick out , which he didn't like.

"_Bruce, its Clark_." Clark Kent was on the other end. Bruce looked over at Dick, who was scanning the room and watching people from a far, just for something to do.

"What is it?" Bruce asked, his voice toneless this time. He didn't want to give anything away, just in case Dick was listening and it had something to do with _the guy_.

"_It's nothing to worry about, really."_

"Where are you?" Bruce asked, he wasn't reassured by Clark's answer.

"_That's the reason why I'm calling."_

"Which is?"

"_The Press's entrance has had some kind of... technical problem with its electronic lock. None of the press can get in." _Clark explained.

"And that's a problem?" There was a smile on Bruce's lips as he spoke.

Suddenly Bruce could hear a woman yelling and carrying on about not make her deadline, in the background at Clark's end. Well to be honest all the press in the back alley were complaining about the same thing too. However one woman was complaining the loudest and Bruce had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Is that-"

"_Lois? Sadly, yes. She's very not happy."_

"_So I hear."_

"_You better be careful the next time you both meet, Bruce. Lois is blaming you and your _selfish security issues_, for this- her words, not mine. So yes, Bruce, it is a problem"_ Clark quickly added.

"Any ideas?" Bruce asked scanning the room for Oliver and J'onn, in case they were needed.

"_One. I had just finished talking to J'onn, when I came back down the alley to find Lois and Jimmy, when I heard..."_ Clark quickly looked about making sure nobody was in earshot, before he spoke. _"I heard someone on the other side of the door, moving at the speed that only _two_ are known for, then a few moments later I heard a recorded laugh, from a very distinctive 13 year old boy, and it was coming from the small keypad on the door."_

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked, his voice still as toneless as before. Bruce stopped his scanning.

"_Oh, I'm sure." _Clark guaranteed_, "However, Jones informed me of that perimeter mark that's down, I'll go and check it out."_

"Alright, I'll find out what really happen from the source_-"_Bruce was suddenly cut off when he heard Lois calling out for Clark in rage.

"_Is that Wayne? I know your friends with him, Clark...Oh, just give me the phone."_ Clark started to protest, and before Bruce knew it, Lois Lane was yelling at him down the phone about the locked door.

"There not much I can really do, but will get maintenance on to it as soon as I can. Sorry again, Ms. Lane. I must go." Bruce suddenly hanged up on Lois, and he knew he was going pay for it the next time he crossed paths with her.  
Bruce put his phone in his jacket pocket quickly looked at Dick, who was still leaning back in his chair watching people go by.

"Can you think of any reason why Lois Lane is going to kill me the next time I see her?" Bruce asked Dick, as he looked down to poured himself a glass of water.

"You cancelled another interview with her? Or did you asked her out and started another fight between her and Clark, _again_?" Dick asked causally , as he tried to hide the smile on his face. He was trying so hard not to laugh his head off, Dick had to place a hand over his mouth and faked a cough.

"Funny." Bruce said blankly. "Or how about the reason why a, Mr Wallace West, knows how hack into the hotel's security system, and lock the Press door under _your _name?"

"You can't prove that," Dick smiled removing his hand away from his month.

"I can when we get home." Bruce took a slip of the water, "Care to tell me what's going on? I _am _going to find out anyway."

"Just contributing." Dick smirked.

"Dick-"

"I was going to call them, but they called me first and asked for my help. Kaldur had just received the blues prints; they were concerned about not being able to cover _all _the possible entrances, with this building mostly being made of glass." Dick pointed out, as he gestured to the glass dome roof, which started a ¾ up the walls around them.  
"So I told Wally what he needed to know to hack into security system and lock the unimportant doors. The likelihood is; Wally didn't know the first door to the alley was the press entrance."

Bruce narrowed his eyes a little and looked at Dick, "Showing Wally how to hack into the security system was not a wise idea, however I see Team's point. I too don't like how many possible entry points there in here, but they _are_ being monitored. The Team should have come to me first before calling you."

"You tell me and the Team to solve these kinds of problems on our own, and you only informed the Team that Ollie, J'onn and you were going undercover tonight." Dick looked away from Bruce and narrowed his eyes, not happy about Bruce questioning him, when suddenly something caught Dick's eye.

A man, who looked to be in his mid forties or early fifties, was sitting in an electric wheel chair. His black greying hair would have sat on his shoulders, if it was not gelled and combed back into a low pony tail. He looked like everyone else in the room wearing a tux and looking very formal, like he belonged. Dick knew nearly everyone in the room, but it was clear he didn't know who this man, yet there was something very familiar about him, something Dick couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Dick? Are you even listening to me?" Dick turned and looked at Bruce, by the look on his face, Bruce had been talking to him.

"Huh? Sorry, Bruce, was... daydreaming." Dick said half heartedly, even as he spoke, Dick was still barely listening to his foster father.

Bruce watched Dick's face for a moment, as he looked back across the room before he asked, "Are you alright?"

Dick didn't hear Bruce and continued look across the room, unaware that Bruce was getting slightly anxious about him not responding.  
Suddenly I few people walked passed their table blocking Dick's view of the man in the wheel chair. When they had passed a moment later, Dick found the man was gone, and nowhere to be seen.

Dick narrowed his eyes in that same direction with frustration at the man's sudden disappearance. Bruce followed Dick's glare and saw nothing wrong or out of the ordinary. When he looked back at Dick he found him staring at his plate.

"Dick?" Bruce asked sounding concerned, as he placed his left hand on Dick's shoulder, trying to get his attention once again. The touch worked and Dick looked up at Bruce. "What's wrong?" Bruce asked. He wanted to know what had made Dick drift off like that; it wasn't like him to do so.

"I thought I saw-" Dick cut himself off. "It's nothing, Bruce. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It's not like to drift off like that." Bruce pointed out.

Dick looked at Bruce; in a weird way, he was glad to see the concern in his foster father's eyes. Dick smiled a reassuring smiled at Bruce, that was mixed with a _I'm glad that you care _smile as well. "I'm perfectly whelmed."

A small smiled crossed Bruce's face he tightened his grip on Dick's shoulder slightly and gently shook him, reassuring Dick that he was glad that he was okay. Bruce then removed his hand as Dick smiled back.

"Good to hear." Bruce nodded, before looking away. Dick looked back across the room hoping to see the man, but nothing, the man was gone.

Bruce watched Dick from the corner of his eye with slight concern, knowing full well Dick wasn't telling him everything. Whatever he saw a few moments ago was troubling him.

"Good evening, Bruce." A voice said, Dick didn't need to look up to know who it was, so he grabbed the jag of water and pour himself a glass.

"Hello, Jim. I'm glad you could make it." Bruce smiled as he stood and shook the Commissioner's hand. "How's Barbara?" Bruce asked as the pair sat down. Dick glanced at The Commissioner when Bruce spoke her name, but soon found pouring water more interesting again.

"Upset." The Commissioner sighed, "She's angry I made her stay home tonight."

"Barbs will come around, Commissioner." Dick said, before placing the jag of water back into the middle of the table and taking a mouth full from his glass.

"I know, but its dealing with her until then." The Commissioner groaned under his breath as he joked. Dick smiled and took another mouth full of water.

Bruce and the Commissioner then started talking about random things and lost Dick's interest straight away. Being completely bored, Dick pulled out his phone and opened a new message box

Dick: _How was the water? _He wrote. Dick hit the send button and looked across the room, where Wally was just exiting the kitchen. There was no sign of Artemis nor Kaldur.

Wally suddenly felt a buzz and pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the message, before replying instantly.

Wally: _Cold. Thanks for the spare comm. Your friends are AWESOME._

Dick: _What happened?_

Wally: _Rich snobby boys doing that they do best._

Dick: _Not all are like that._

Wally: _Are you sure?_

Dick: _Thanks, dude._

Wally: _Joking :)_

There was a short paused before Wally sent another message.

Wally: _How you doing?_

Dick: _I've had more whelming days._

Wally: _Just hang in there, dude. It can't last forever,_

Dick: _Memories can._

Wally: _I'm sorry all this had to happen today. Things will get better._

Dick: _It's not like it's your fault, Wally, but thanks anyway... I'm glad you are here._

Wally: _Anytime. Besides it's not like I had anything else better to do ;) _

Dick: _Bruce would have preferred if you did, same with a couple reporters._

Wally: _Why?_

Dick: _You locked the Press entrance. According to Bruce, Lois Lane is fuming about missing her deadline._

Wally: _Oops. I'll go unlock it._

Dick: _Then Bruce _would_ kill you, right after Lois kills him. She's blaming him for the door malfunction. _

Wally: _I better go and make it look like I'm doing my job before Bruce see's I'm not, and really does kill me. Plus I don't want that evil cook yelling at me again. I'll check in later._

Dick: _Okay and stay whelmed._

Wally: Back at ya, _Dick._

Dick placed his phone back in his pocket and folded his arms across his chest, then noticing that Kaldur was making his way over to his table, with his camera in hand. Dick sighed to himself, before thinking;

_Great, more photos._

"Excuse me, gentleman? Would it be alright if I take a few photos?" Kaldur asked when he reached the table.

"It's fine by me. Jim?" Bruce asked, smiling politely.

"Why not." The Commissioner replied smiling as well. Kaldur started snapping away for a few moments, he looked up from his camera and at Dick, who was trying really hard to ignore all three of them, maybe then Kaldur go away, he wasn't in the mood for photos but Dick knew there was no chance of that.

"Would you like to be in the picture too?" Kaldur asked.

Dick looked at Kaldur, whishing that the mind link was up right now, he tell him to go away.

Kaldur was a smart guy, with all that had been going on today, Dick had no doubt that he was slowly starting to put two and two together. He was pretty sure Kaldur hadn't realised who he was yet, but if things keep going down hill like they were, then he soon would. There wasn't a doubt in Dick's mind that Bruce was thinking along the same line.

Really it didn't bother Dick, he had known Kaldur for years, ever since he became Aquaman's partner and was brought to the surface world. Dick trusted Kaldur and knew that he would never reveal his secret identity if he knew, but he was going to try and hide it the best he could and as long as he could, for Bruce's sake. However at the rate things were going, Kaldur would figure it out in no time.

"Yeah sure." Dick agreed and smiled politely before walking behind Bruce and standing in between Bruce and the Commissioner.

Kaldur took a few photos and then looked down at the screen and smiled, before looking back at the trio. "Thank you, gentleman."

"Anytime." The Commissioner nodded and then he and Bruce got back into there conversation.

Kaldur glanced down at his camera, but out of the corner of his eyes he watched Dick Grayson, as he sat back down in his chair. From the sound of it Bruce Wayne and Commissioner Gordon were talking business, something that clearly looked like it bored the thirteen year old. He felt sorry for Dick, being brought to these kind of things and now tonight knowing there was someone outside planning his death.

"You're one of those people that've been assigned to watch me tonight, aren't you?" Dick asked.

Kaldur looked at Dick then at Bruce Wayne and the Commissioner, they were caught up in there own conversation, it seemed that the pair couldn't hear them. Kaldur couldn't understand how the boy had known who he was.

"It's just that I haven't seen you around before. I know nearly all the photographers in Gotham City. It's kinda hard not too when their hanging around all the time." Dick added.

"Yes, that must be very irritating. Have you noticed anyone else you do not recognise?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah couple for other teenagers, but I think they were with you. Let's see… A lovely blonde waiter who greeted Mr Queen and I at the door, then there was that teenager who fell into the fountain and of course you." Dick said.

Kaldur nodded, "Yes, they are a part my team." Dick looked away from Kaldur and sighed.

"You _are_ going to catch this man right?" Dick asked quietly, before shaking his head, stunned at how he sounded. "I mean its not like I'm scared or anything. I'm old enough to look myself, you know." Dick said trying to sound tough, but Kaldur could see the fear the boy's bright blue eyes, so he sat down in the chair next to Dick. "We will keep you safe tonight."

Dick looked back at Kaldur and asked; "Is he here?"

"We don't believe so." Dick wasn't happy about that answer.

"How can you be sure?" Dick groaned, "He could be hiding as a pot plant for all you know."

"We will protect you tonight, Richard. You need to have faith in my Team and the Justice League."

"So I'm told." Dick groaned softly, forgetting Kaldur was listening.

Realising that the Atlantean had heard him, Dick changed the subject and decide to play dumb. "Wait? The Justice League is here?" Dick asked as he sat straight up and started too looked around the room to see if he could stop any members.

"Yes, some of the members of the League are here, as well as their partners."

"Batman and Robin too?" Dick asked excitedly.

"I cannot be sure," Kaldur said, Dick's face fell slightly, "However I'm sure they are not too faraway." Kaldur added. Dick beamed and looked around the room. Living in Gotham, Kaldur realised that Dick must idolized the Dynamic Duo.

"Really? That's so cool. Wait until my friends here about this." Dick laughed quietly.

"Perhaps that would not be wise to inform them, until this whole situtation is over. Plus isn't your foster father a silent partner of Justice League? Telling your friends would inform them of his involvement."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that." Dick laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"Don't be, you were just excited." Kaldur smiled, glad that Dick was happy for the time being. "It was nice to meet you Richard, but if you will excuse me I must continue maintaining my cover." And he pointed to his camera on the table.

"Yeah sure." Dick said. "Oh, and… Thank you."

Kaldur smiled and nodded, before picking up his camera and leaving the table. Dick watched as Kaldur left, the look on his face change and he was back in Robin mode.

Dick heard a chair move and turned his head towards Bruce, to see The Commissioner leaving the table. Bruce turned and looked at Dick, "Was that Kaldur'ahm?"

"Yeah, and I think he's starting to put two and two together about us, well me anyway, but I just talked to Kaldur and I'm sure I throw him off our trail." Dick smiled "Our secret is safe for a little while longer."

Bruce heard the double meaning in Dick's voice, but Bruce was currently worried that Dick was becoming more like him then he had realised. Bruce was well aware Dick had told Wally his secret identity, but never would he let on to Dick that he knew. To be honest Bruce was quite proud of Dick for doing so. He was forming his own allies with Wally and Roy; who only found out a few months ago after Green Arrow called for back up.

Batman and Robin had been in Star City at the time because Bruce Wayne had meeting the next day, with Oliver Queen and it was summer holidays for Dick. After spending that night fighting crime together and then the day as Dick Grayson and Roy Harper, Roy soon worked it out. Only after Robin/Dick had been dropping hints for the past 24 hours. Bruce and Oliver never let on to both of their wards that they knew.

"It's for the best, Dick."

"I know, but-"

Suddenly Dick was cut off by glass shattering from above. Glass fragments rained down on all the guests as everyone started to panic and scream in fear, they started running for the exits tiring to get out.  
Dick's eyes widened, he couldn't believe this was all happening and he looked up in surprise as ropes were thrown down through the hole in the roof.  
The about a dozen men dressed in black armour, boots and goggles repelled down the ropes. As Dick looked up, he could see a black helicopter hovering just above the roof.  
Dick and Bruce were already on there feet, when Commissioner Gordon came running over with four SWAT men, who had been on standby.

"We need to get Dick of here, now!" The Commissioner ordered.

Bruce grabbed hold of Dick's arm and gently pushed him towards Commissioner Gordon and then kneeled down so he was eye level with Dick. "Go with Jim and stay with him." Bruce said firmly, Dick knew he was giving him an order. "I'll find you as soon as I can."

Suddenly there was loud _crash._ Bruce turned to see Superman flying in and then throw one of the men to the ground, just enough to knock him out. However that just made the other men angry and they opened fire on Superman. The geusts that were trapped inside started to scream louder as the bullets that reflected of Superman were sent in every direction.

"We _really _need to go." The Commissioner said looking from Superman back to Dick and Bruce. Bruce

Bruce looked up at The Commissioner, "Go, Jim. I need to find Tiffany." Bruce turned back to Dick, who didn't look happy.

"I can help, Bruce." Dick was nearly begging "I _can _look after myself."

"I need you to stay with Jim, so I know you're safe." Bruce looked at Dick.

"But Bruce-"

"This isn't up for debate, Dick." Bruce said firmly. Dick's eye narrowed and Bruce sighed. He placed a hand on Dick's shoulder and squeezed it, trying to reassure the thirteen year old, but Dick just shook Bruce's hand off, not wanting the psychical comfort. Bruce moved his hand back and sighed again, before nodding at The Commissioner and then standing.

With Bruce's nod Commissioner Gordon quickly stirred Dick away from Bruce, but after a few steps Dick glanced back around, he wanted to protest but when he turned Bruce was already gone. Dick was annoyed but the least bit surprise that he had already vanished; he was more annoyed that he had done it.

"I'm sure he's fine, Dick." The Commissioner said trying to sound as calm as possible, he didn't want to worry Dick thinking that his daughter's best friend was to scared to leave Bruce's side . "Come on, we need to get out of here, and _fast_._"_ Jim started to run and pulling Dick along as well, making sure he was close, as they headed to the kitchen.

Dick eyed the SWAT team off, as they made their way through the kitchen, trying to think of a way to change into _Robin_. Since there was no way he was going to run, hide and wait in fear, while Bruce, the Team, and the Justice League, plus the GCPD and local SWAT got to fight, when this was his battle.

The Commissioner led Dick, followed closely by the SWAT guys into a back room with a door leading out into the alley. Dick knew it was now or never, or he'll loose his chance to fight.  
The SWAT men behind him stopped and waited for The Commissioner to open the door, Dick seized the moment and bent down pretending to lace his shoe lace.

Dick suddenly swang his right leg around making the SWAT guys behind him fall over and hit the ground hard, knocking them out. Dick then jumped up high and grabbed a pipe that was hanging nearby and swung his body around. As he did he pulled out what looked liked a smoke pellet but instead in was a gas one, design to put the emery or anyone to sleep for a few minutes and forget there movements before they breathed the gas in.  
Dick threw the pellet and it smashed on impacted, right at the feet of Commissioner Gordon. He jumped, grabbing another pipe and quickly swung hisself off, sending him flying though the air and out the door, that Commissioner Gordon had already opened before Dick smashed the pellet. Dick landed in the doorway and run out into the alley, before heading down it.

Before the fundraiser had started, Dick had Alfred put his Robin suit in a backpack and hid it the dumpster in the alley just in case he needed it, which he knew he would. Dick had just pulled the backpack out when M'gann came flying down from above. She stopped suddenly and when saw Dick.

"Dick Grayson? Where's Commissioner Gordon?" M'gann asked, quickly looking around. "Never mind." M'gann suddenly paused and Dick knew she was contracting the Team via the mind link. "You need to come with me." She said.

Dick sighed to himself and then looked at M'gann with a frightened look on his face "W-who are you?" He stuttered and taking a couple of steps back.

"Oh sorry, Dick. You call me Miss Martian." She smiled. "Batman assigned me and my team to look after you, tonight."

"You're with the photographer?" Dick asked quietly, throwing Megan off the Robin/Dick Grayson trail.

"Yes, he's the leader of my Team. We can talk later, but now we really need to go." M'gann said, watched Dick carefully for a moment before realising he was shaking. "It's going to be okay, we'll look after you, I promise. We better go and get you somewhere safe." M'gann said walking towards him.

"I have to get back inside, Bruce is still in there." He wasn't overly worried about Bruce.

"It's too dangerous to go back in. Plus my orders are to get you away from here and safely."

"Not you too." Dick groaned to himself. He knew M'gann was only doing her job but he was getting sick of the all babysitters he had.

"Where's your team?" He asked, as he place his backpack on his back.

"There all inside fighting, I was able to leave them so I could help Commissioner Gordon—where ever he is." M'gann replied and quickly dance around.

"And all the guests?"

"Most are out, but Kid Flash is still searching the building for the rest as we speak _and _we _really _need to go." M'gann took hold of Dick's hand and started pulling him along down the alley. Dick didn't fight, but he moved slowly like he was to frighten to move.

Dick jumped and let go of M'gann's hand, when they heard a loud banging sound. M'gann turned and looked down the alley, really to fight anyone who came to close to Dick. However all she saw were a small group of men in tuxedoes running out of the now-opened press door.

M'gann sighed and started to turn around. "Its okay, Dick. It's just a few guests trying to get out— oh no! DICK! Wait!" She called she turned to find Dick running back up the alley. M'gann knew exactly where he was going.

Dick heard Megan calling after him, but he just keep running. "Bruce wanted me to look after you. Dick, please stop." M'gann yelled hoping that would make stop, but it didn't, if anything it only made him a little faster.

"Sorry, M'gann, but I _cannot _stand back and watch, not anymore." He said to himself as he ran back inside, with M'gann still calling out his name, desperately wanting him to turn back.

_**End of Chapter 6: Allison & Daphne**_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it this chapter. I can't believe how long it turned out to be! Lol So long. Like 6,225 words o_O  
I hope the spelling and grammar wasn't too bad.  
**  
PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing where what you all think.**

Now I don't know when the next chapter will be up but, I have NO plans to stop this story. I will see it though. I PROMISE, there will be a_ complete_ label on this story, at some point.

In a few days I'm heading to the city for a life changing operation, but I will be taking my laptop and writing book. I'm hoping to work on this when I'm recovering, so please check your emails and FanFiction for updates. If I'm taking to long, please PM me, I know there will days I won't have the focus or energy to write. Message will help get my butt going even more. But I try to edit the remaining chapters I have. The few chapters are down, but I same to rewrite most of them in the end.

**Okay, so thank you for helping me reach 101 followers. You are all the best.**

**=)**

**Next Chapter:**

_Chapter 7 - _**_Robin's Explosive Reunion_**


	7. Chapter 7: Robin's Explosive Reunion

Hey **AbbieAsSue29** has posted another chapter :D  
I must say this chapter wasn't as hard to edit and rewrite in places then the last one. Might be because I have more time on my hands :P  
As I'm doing okay after my op. So much free time now with 3 months off. Yay.

Anyway I'll make this short thank you for follwoing and to the new followers Hello and Welcome hope you like Truth Be Hold. And **Thank you **everyone who reviewed you guys and gals are amazing people :D

**REVIEWERS I **_**MUST**_** THANK! :****)**

**Lady ShadowStrom  
Maddie Seth  
Youngjusticefanatic  
Wing Of The Night  
Yuu101cutie  
LucyWithoutDiamonds  
Guest (2/7/13)  
BuringBright222**

Your reviews and support help makes this story possible.

* * *

**A HUGE THANK YOU** to

**youngjusticefanatic**

For being my Beta Reader. You are a wonderful person and I **THANK YOU SO MCUH** for doing this! :'D You don't how much this means too me :')

**DISCALIMER time :) **

* * *

_**Chapter Seven:**__ Robin's Explosive Reunion__**. I DO NOT OWN **__**Young Justice**__ or anything._

* * *

**ENJOY **_**Chapter Seven: Robin's Explosive Reunion**_

_**ENJOY! :D**_

AbbisAsSue **OUT!**

* * *

_**Truth Be Hold  
**_

**Chapter Seven **

Robin's Explosive Reunion

Dick managed to sneak back in the ball room unseen and hide from M'gann. She searched the entire venue for Dick but she couldn't find him anywhere, in the end she headed back outside hoping that he ran back out after not being able to find Bruce. Little did she know that Dick was hiding in the kitchen's walk-in fridge.

Unfortunately for Dick, he didn't have much of a choice but to stay in the fridge and change into his Robin gear, on the plus side he had half of it on already and covered up by his dashing black tuxedo. As soon as Robin had geared up he hid his backpack with his tuxedo inside and ran straight to the ballroom.

As he entered he spotted Batman and Green Arrow fighting a bunch of the guys dressed in black. Robin, as much as he wanted to go over help Bruce, knew as soon as the Justice League saw him he would be in trouble. He had to stay hidden and out of sight as much as he could because it wouldn't take long for Batman to realize he was there. After all he is The Batman.

The room was now a complete mess. Broken chairs and tables lay scattered across the floor, glass everywhere. The windows had been smashed and more men had entered at some point but a few had been sent back out by the Justice League.

Looking around the ballroom again Robin spotted Kid Flash fighting about four of the men in black on his own and even with his speed he was slowly getting into trouble. With no other back-up, Robin was the only one available to help the speedster, and there was no way he was letting his best friend get hurt by some crazed up loony that had it in for him. No one was going to get hurt tonight because of him; Robin would do anything to keep them all safe. This was his fight.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kid Flash asked when he noticed Robin fighting alongside him.

"Preventing you from being owned." Robin said as he jumped and then flipped into the air, he threw three batarangs at three of the bad guys, pinning them against the nearby wall. Kid was then easily able to knock out the other man before turning to Robin.

"Thanks, but I was doing fine my own."

"Dude, you were getting your butt kicked."

"Was not!" Kid exclaimed, "And stop changing the subject."

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Robin groaned as he pulled a couple more batarangs out of his belt before taking off and charging at another two men in black that had spotted them.

Robin jumped high into the air and flipped over the bad guys landing behind them. Once he landed on the ground he spun around so fast that Kid smiled slightly, clearly impressed. Robin threw the batarangs and, like before, the force of his throw was so great that it sent them into the wall, knocking them out and pinning them there.

"Nice move," Kid smiled looking at the men, but his smile quickly faded and he turned to Robin. "I was hoping you would listen to Bats for once, and go home."

"You know me KF, I won't just sit back watch others fight my fights for me."

"I know, dude." Kid sighed, "But we're all just trying to help you... Well the Team is helping Dick Grayson you. Just let us handle this and go home... or I'll tell Bats." Kid smiled folding his arms.

"You wouldn't." Robin said causally.

"Go on, try me." Kid Flash pushed.

Robin narrowed his eyes angrily for a moment before he sighed. "Okay fine, I'll go. You've made me see the error of my ways," Robin said sounding defeated, then he smiled and his voice turned sarcastic. "But have fun dealing with the other creeps. "Robin nodded towards the guys in the black they had just tired up.

"I could have handled them on my own. I had everything under control." Kid said before sighing again. "Look, just go home okay, Dick. I just don't want to see my best pal get hurt by some fool."

"Thanks, K.F… and I really am sorry." Robin said softly.

"For what?" but as soon as Kid had finished what he was saying, Robin smashed a small gas pellet at Kid Flash's feet. Robin held his cape over his mouth as a gas cloud rose up from the floor.

Kid Flash breathed in the gas, not knowing and confused about what was going on. His knees fell from under him and he sank to the floor. He started coughing before being overwhelmed by the gas and collapsing forward to the floor. The gas cleared quickly and Robin removed his cape away from his mouth and looked down at Kid Flash.

"Sorry Wally, but I need to do this on my own." Robin moved Kid Flash out the way, making sure he was safe from any fighting that may head his way. "Plus I cannot put you in anymore danger." And with that Robin left Wally behind the stage. After double checking that the men in black he and Kid Flash had dealt with were tied up tightly, so they wouldn't get away, Robin scanned the room again looking for the rest of the Team.

That's when he spotted something in the far corner. As he focused on it he soon realized it was the man in the wheel chair he had seen earlier. Robin guessed that he had been hiding really well when K.F. had search the place for any hiding guests and ended up missing the guy. Robin knew he had to get the man out, even if that meant he didn't get to fight.

No one, not even Batman, seemed to notice Robin as he ran across the room to the man in the wheel chair. The Team and all the Justice League members were too busy to notice him; they all seemed to be deeply in tuned with the fight.  
The man in the wheel chair didn't notice Robin either as he ran over to him. He seemed preoccupied in all the fighting that was going on around him.

"Sir? I need to get you out of here. It's too dangerous." Robin said as he neared the man in the wheel chair. The man turned his head and looked at Robin. He seemed a little surprised when he saw Robin next to him.

Robin notice the man was only able to move his head, neck and left shoulder and arm. He could only turn the chair around using a small metal joy stick on the left hand arm rest, his right hand lay in his lap not moving.

As the man turned his chair around, Robin couldn't shake that feeling that he knew the man but he still had trouble trying to remember who he was. The only logical thing that came to his mind was that he must have met this man when he was 9 or 10 at one of the first fundraisers he went to with Bruce.

A smile covered the man's face and a sense of joy seemed to fill his eyes as well as a tear or two that suddenly built up in the corner of the man's eyes. Robin lightly shook his head, clearing his mind of any thoughts and started to walk closer to the man. He had to get this man outside to safety.

"Look at you, Richard, my word how you have grown. You're clearly not a kid any more, are you?" the man said in a deep rough voice, he seemed pleased to see The Boy Wonder.

"It's Robin." Robin said calmly, ignoring the man and trying hard not to give away how startled he was about the man knowing his real name.

The man just smiled back for a short moment before sighing sadly. "You really don't remember me do you, Dick?" the man asked looking at Robin as the Boy Wonder narrowed his eyes at hearing himself being called Dick while he was Robin. This guy knew who he was and it was unsettling.

Robin was scolding himself big time on the inside for not realizing who this guy was sooner. His emotions had gotten the better of him and Bruce would have his head if he knew.

The man sitting in the wheelchair before him was the every man who wanted him dead. The man who wanted to destroy his life, but there was no way he would let that happen a second time in his life.

"You're the guy who sent that message to Justice League."

"You've become quite the detective, Dick." The man pointed out.

"Who are you?!" Robin demanded furiously as the guy said his name again. Robin's anger boiled inside, he was getting impatient. This man had been making his life a living hell for the past eight hours, the day before the anniversary of his family's murder, Robin had enough of torture, and he wanted answers.

"Now is that anyway to speak to a person? Let alone a disabled family member. If your father was still with us, he would have scrubbed your mouth out with soap. You should remember when I did the same thing to your cousin John or have you forgotten him too?" The man in the wheel chair said bitterly.

"U-Uncle Rick?" Robin stuttered, his eyes widen and his body froze up, he was unable to move. The Boy Wonder couldn't believe what he was hearing; this couldn't be the man who wanted him dead. "I-I-I..."

"I was released, Dick. No thanks to that good for nothing Bruce Wayne," Rick groaned. "He was paying off the doctors at the hospital in order to keep me locked up and away from you."

"I remember wanting to stay with you." Dick said in a small voice, his eyes full of confusion and disbelief as memories ran though his mind. "You told me to go with Bruce. You said it was a home you couldn't give me."

"I did at first but it's been five years, Dick. After 18 months of rehab the doctors told me I was fit to leave and live on my own again. I wanted you back in my life. But when it came time for me to leave the doctors changed their minds." Suddenly anger fired up in Rick Grayson's eyes. "They wouldn't let me leave. Then I couldn't understand why you weren't coming to visit me anymore. I soon found out Bruce Wayne was stopping you from seeing me and he had my doctors on his pay roll." Rick Grayson paused for few moments, he was lost in some dark thought. "I've read the newspapers, his reputation as playboy wasn't doing him any favors, and he wanted you as his charity case. No better way for the high and mighty to look better than taking in an orphan boy with nowhere to go_. Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne Takes in Orphan Circus Boy_, _Bruce Wayne: An Orphan Circus Boy's White Knight._ Before I knew it they were moving me to another hospital in another city."

"I asked Bruce to move you. I thought it was for the best." Robin admitted, feeling guilty and disheartened.

"You were a nine year old boy who just watched his family die before his eyes. Bruce Wayne manipulated you!" Rick Grayson said firmly, as he gestured to Dick's attire.

"He didn't." Robin said shaking his head.

His uncle just ignored him. "It was a few months after that Gotham's Dark Knight had himself a partner. I must admit it took me a while to realize it was you out there fighting criminals, even after Batman and Robin: _The Boy Wonder_ had captured Tony Zucco. Bruce Wayne endangered your life the moment he took you in, let alone every time you put on that costume. I blame myself for this." Rick Grayson sighed miserably.

"It's not your fault, Uncle Rick." Robin said, he couldn't let his uncle blame himself for him becoming Robin. "Bruce didn't force this on me, I choose it. Together Bruce and I brought Tony Zucco and his men in."

"My darling wife and son... my brother, _your parents_; they were murdered and you had a chance to avenge our family and you let the man go."

"Tony Zucco is in jail where he belongs. By the time he gets out his life will pretty much be over."

"He belongs in hell!" Rick Grayson yelled, before his took a deep breath in and slowly let it out, calming himself down. "You belong with me, Dick. With family, but before we can be a family again we first need to kill Tony Zucco."

Robin's body froze up on him again. It was wrong to kill someone, even the ones who have killed. It would mean coming down to their level. It wasn't right. Robin couldn't understand why his uncle wanted this, he knew he was still hurting, but never did he think his uncle's anger would go this deep.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Rick. I love you, but I won't." Robin said, tears building up in his eyes. Rick Grayson looked at Robin, he didn't seem the least bit surprised at what Robin had just said. He knew Robin would say that, but that didn't mean anything to him.

"I want you with me when I kill him. This is the only way we can be a family again, Dick. Don't you want that?"

"Yes, but not like this. What Zucco did was immoral and unforgivable, but nobody should die like that. _Nobody_."

"He killed our family in cold blood!"

"And is what you're planning to do any better?! Don't sink to his level." Robin paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts and not let his emotions get to him anymore. When Robin spoke again his voice had changed to a soft plea, "Please. I beg you, Uncle Rick. Don't go through with this." Every fiber of Robin's of body was praying that his uncle would change his mind.

Rick Grayson turned his chair about, Robin watched him carefully as he did. "I will kill him, Dick. Why should he live when our loved ones are gone?"

"I did this." Robin whispered to himself as tears built up behind his mask. Guilt, hurt, shock and fear flooded his insides as he stood there, his heart breaking. He knew his uncle would never be the same after that night, but never in a million years did he ever believe he would turn into a criminal that would become a concern for the Justice League, because the pain and grief of losing his family had become too much to bare.

Robin couldn't move, his body was numb. So many things running through mind, unable to think clearly, unable to realize the situation happening around him. He did not even notice five men dressed in black and carrying guns approach him and his uncle.

One of the five men wasn't wearing a helmet, this man causally walked over to Rick Grayson's side while the others hurried over as if following orders. The man without the helmet had the same colour hair as Wally. He wore dark sunglasses; he was a slightly short then the other men and wore a black and dark mahogany Kevlar vest and black gloves, showing his well-built arms.

Suddenly the sleeveless redhead pushed Robin down onto his knees at his uncle feet, then pointed his gun at the back of his neck. Robin didn't look up, he just knelt there too numb by his feelings to move.

"I do need him alive, O'Neil." Rick Grayson pointed out, as he looked around the room.

"We should leave, sir." O'Neil said in a handsome thick Irish accent as they watch Batman fight across the room. "While The Batman is busy."

Rick Grayson nodded and O'Neil raised two fingers and gestured for the men around him to move out. Two men grabbed Robin by his forearms and pulled him to his feet, before pushing him forward to get him to walk.

O'Neil covered the men who had Robin as he followed them to the center of the room watching the Justice League carefully, particularly Batman.

"Stop!" O'Neil growled angrily. The men in front of him stopped as O'Neil walked around them and came to a stop in front of Robin, who was still looking down at the ground, like he had given up.

"Almost forgot." O'Neil smirked as he reached for Robin's utility belt. At that moment Robin broke out of his daze, realizing what O'Neil was about to do.

Robin's head snapped up, his eyes narrowed angrily as he bared his teeth and groaned angrily. O'Neil's eyes widened in shock as Robin broke free from the grip the two men who had hold of him. He lunged at O'Neil, but Robin dropped to the ground at the last minute and slid between O'Neil legs.

"Get back here!" O'Neil growled, turning around and pointing his gun at Robin, suddenly one of the men behind O'Neil fired a shot. Robin cried out in pain as the bullet buried its self into his left arm.

"Grayson wants Robin alive!" O'Neil shouted as he turned around and shot the man who had just injured Robin. More men arrived as O'Neil barked out orders, it was clear the men were O'Neil's and they were Rick Grayson's hired help.

Batman just used his bat-cuffs to chain up the two guys he had been fighting when he heard a gun fire followed by a familiar cry then Robin's name being yelled out, he turned to see Robin holding his left arm, blood running through his fingers and down his arm.

"ROBIN!" Batman called out.

Robin turned when he heard Batman call out his name. He looked at his mentor and Batman could see the hurt, anger and confusion on Robin's face. He was asking _Why?_

All of a sudden Robin fell to the ground. Batman's eyes widen in horror as he watched the boy's body collapse to the floor. Anger raged through him as he saw O'Neil standing next to the Boy Wonder, with his gun positioned the wrong way in his hands, having just struck Robin on the back of his with the butt of his gun.

"Hope I haven't missed all the fun." Flash said as he entered the ball room and started looking around. He had only half scanned the room when he heard Batman call out Robin's name. Flash looked over at Batman and then over to what he was looking at on the other side of the room.

As fast as he could, Flash broke into a run towards the Boy Wonder hoping that could get to him before that blow could. Flash thought he had made it just in the nick of time as he raced to Robin across the room but when he reach the other side where Superman, Martin Manhunter, Aqualad, Superboy and Artemis were Flash realized he wasn't fast enough.

Robin had a small but deep gash on the low part of his head, from where O'Neil had struck him with his gun. Robin started to come around, he could feel the warm blood running down his neck, and then room started to spin and shake, kind of like an mini earthquake.

"You okay, kid?" Flash asked as he knelt down beside Robin looking at him, suddenly calling Robin _kid_ reminded him of Wally and he looked up and scanned the room. "Robin, where's Wally?" Flash asked, sounding a little concerned.  
Robin looked up but not at Flash, he looked across the room to where he had moved Kid Flash. Flash followed Robin's eyes and saw Kid Flash lying on the ground by the stage.

"I had knocked him out, Flash. He should be waking up soon." Robin quickly said rubbed the side of his head, near his wound, hoping to relieve the pain, but nothing.

"You stay with Robin. "J'onn said to Flash, "Connor and I will go and check on Kid Flash."

"Thanks, J'onn." Flash said. Both Superboy and J'onn turned and headed for the stage.

The Justice League was doing well, by now most of O'Neil's men had been dealt with. Most were tied up or knocked out, a few had made a break for it after being sent through a broken window.

O'Neil was arguing with Rick Grayson, both extremely angry Robin was back in the clutches of the Justice League. Seeing that they couldn't defeat the League O'Neil signaled for his men to retreat. The men backed off, then they all started climbing back up the ropes to the roof leaving their knocked out and tied up comrades to their own demise as some of them yelled out for help.

As the men retreated O'Neil and Rick Grayson stayed on the ground and continued to argue about something, but Rick Grayson had the final word as O'Neil nodded unhappily. Both men then looked across the room at Robin as Batman made his way over to his partner.

"As Bruce Wayne has failed to return my nephew to me," Rick Grayson called out. "I _will_ be keeping my promise, until I have my nephew back, but for now I'll leave you with a parting gift." Rick Grayson said and as he finished talking O'Neil reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand grenade.

Suddenly Robin was on his feet so fast that he surprised Flash and nearly knocked him over. Robin pulled his grappling gun out of his belt as he ran and shot it into the air, it hooked onto the roof above and away from the bad guys in black as they climbed up and on the roof. Robin pressed a button on his grappling and it started to pull him up and he swing across the room, hoping to stop O'Neil from releasing the bomb.

"Robin! NO!" Batman cried out. Rick Grayson smiled and the Boy Wonder flew through the air towards them.

"Sir?" O'Neil asked, looking down at him sitting in the wheel chair. Rick Grayson watched his nephew fly through the air, he remembered back to the days when he's whole family was still alive and they had the time of their lives doing what they did best. Being the main act at Haley's Circus, The Flying Grayson's, performing their amazing acts from the top of the circus tent, high above the crowd and without a net.

"The Flying Grayson's are dead." Rick spoke softly. Reminding himself that the Dick Grayson he once knew was gone, placed by Robin. "By all means O'Neil, have some fun. We can wait another day. Tomorrow is a significant day after all." As a helicopter hovered above and dropped lines down for O'Neil, Rick Grayson and two others remaining, who both quickly grabbing the lines and connecting them to Rick Grayson's wheelchair.

Robin saw O'Neil smiling as he pulled the pin out of the grenade and before Robin could react to the sight of the grenade, it was heading right for him. Robin let go of his grappling gun and started to run across the ballroom fast, but the grenade was quicker. It exploded and a large cloud of fire and smoke suddenly rushed into the air.

The Boy Wonder was sent flying from the blast, the Team and the Justice League all ducked for cover.

Superman pushed Aqualad to the ground in front of him and shielded him from the blast and the heat of the explosion, as Green Arrow dorve on top of Artemis pushing her down by the fountain to protect her. Martian Manhunter ducked for cover beside the stage next to Kid Flash, unfortunately for Kid Flash, Connor had to shove him back down as he started to come around and threw himself over Manhunter and Kid Flash. Batman shoved Flash behind an up turned table and raised his cape to shield them both.

The ballroom was a disaster. For a small bomb it had made a huge mess, tables and chairs had been sent across room. The remaining windows that were still in one piece from the fight had now been smashed from the force. Plants and tables cloths were on fire and so were some of the tables and chairs that weren't broken, plates and glasses were in pieces and the stage had collapsed.

It took a few long minutes for the severe heat and flying debris to pass before everyone could get up and brush themselves off. They went to check on each other making sure everyone was okay, but no one was quicker than Batman to move. Flash was right behind Batman helping him look for Robin, but also looking towards the stage for his nephew.

Suddenly the stage moved and the planks of wood and metal support beams started to rise up like something was moving from under it.  
Flash ran over to help pulling away some of the rumble, then Green Arrow followed Artemis over as she rushed over to lend a hand. Connor suddenly stood up with a large support beam on his back and groaned as he lifted it up and throw it across the room.

"Is everyone okay?" Flash asked, helping him out of the hole they had made in the rumble.

"I think so." Connor said reaching back down into the hole and pulling out J'onn, Flash helped but then Green Arrow took over so Flash and Artemis could pull an unconscious Wally out.

Wally's mask had been ripped away but Artemis manage to grab his goggles, which only had a few scratches on them. Wally started to come around when Artemis and Flash pulled him out and stood him on his feet. His eyes opened and he leaned against his uncle for support and looked around the room.

"Um... what did I miss?" he asked confused and dazed.

"Uncle J'onn!" M'gann cried in horror when she flew into the ballroom with Black Canary and Red Tornado right behind her. J'onn was being supported by Green Arrow and Superboy, M'gann landed right in front him and she wrapped her arms around her uncle.

"I am fine, M'gann." J'onn said reassuring his niece. M'gann pulled back and smiled at her uncle before looking at Superboy.

_I don't know how to thank you, Connor. You saved my Uncle J'onn._ Megan thanked. Connor was smiling on the outside, nobody saw that loving look on each other's face.

They all headed towards the fountain by the main door (which was still surprisingly in one piece, with most of its water), and found Aqualad sitting in the fountain cooling down.

"Are you alright?" Red Tornado asked in his robotic voice looking down at Aqualad.

"Yes, however I believe Robin is not." Kaldur said grimly looking over at Batman and Superman, everyone looked across the room and saw Batman and Superman serching for Robin.

Superman was scanning the room with his x-ray vision searching under the rubble and Batman was moving tables out the way, searching intensely for his young partner hoping that Rick Grayson had not grabbed him before they could get to him.

"No." Kid said in disbelief, as he remembered how he blacked out in the first place. All Wally was trying to do was to prevent this from happening but he knew that Robin would go ahead anyway. Though he still felt responsible for what had happen, he should have seen that Robin would try and stop him and he should have remembered that too, so he could have stopped him in the first place.

"Are you alright, Kid? I'm going to go and help Bats." Flash asked looking down at Kid and seeing his face.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Wally puffed getting to his feet; he got up to fast and lost his balance. Flash stepped forward to catch his nephew but Artemis was quicker than he was.

"Oh no you don't." Artemis said firmly, as she forced Wally to sit back down on the side of the fountain. "You're low on energy, you'll most likely pass out again and I doubt Superboy wants to drag your sorry butt back into the bio-ship, because I sure am not!"

Wally and Artemis started to argue and Flash smiled, before walking away from them. "He's in good hands." Green Arrow smiled, as Flash walked passed him, Black Canary and J'onn.

"I know," Flash smiled as he looked back at his nephew arguing with Artemis, "I just wish he knew that."

"He will. They both will... in time." Black Canary was smiling too.

"Batman! Over here, I found him." Superman called. Everybody stopped what they were doing to look across the room.

Batman hurried over to where Superman was now lifting up a large piece of cement, he chucked it aside like a rag doll and then moved a table out the way. Robin lay on his back and he wasn't moving but he was breathing. Superman knelt down beside the Boy Wonder and Batman did too on his other side and placed a hand on Robin's head.

"Robin." Batman said he's voice was toneless. "Robin, can you hear me? Clack, can you-"

"Already done. He's got a bullet to his left arm, a few broken ribs, I think his left lung has collapsed and a fractured skull as well, but I'm not a doctor, Bruce." Superman said quietly as Flash came whizzing over to see if he could help.

"B-B-Bruce?" Robin groaned softly, the Boy Wonder was coming around.

"It's alright, Dick. You're going to be fine." Batman said compassionately, as he removed Robin's cape from his body and pressed it against the back of the Boy Wonder's head to try and stop the bleeding.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Superman pointed out.

"He needs medical attention, now." Batman said the looked up at Flash, "Take him to the Batcave. I'll join you shortly."

"Yeah, anything." Flash said at once, wanting to help.

Superman moved aside, and Flash bent down and carefully picked Robin up. Flash stood and Batman walked over to them and made sure Robin's cape was pressing hard against the back of his head and Flash's arm to try and stop the bleeding. Flash then he nodded letting Batman know he understood what he had to do and all so to let Batman know Robin would be fine, then with a flash they were gone, leaving behind gust of wind and a large pool of blood.

"We will find Rick Grayson, Bruce, and then he'll have to answer to what he's done." Superman said firmly trying to comfort Batman, well in away.  
All the members of the League came over leaving the Team sitting on the fountain by the door, wondering what was going to happen next.

"How are you feeling, J'onn?" Superman asked, seeing to look of exhaustion on the Martian's face.

"Ready for anything. Thanks to Superboy."

"Yes, well..."Superman said catching him off gruad. "He's... He's been trained by the best." Superman said gesturing to Black Canary, Red Tornado and Batman who was in deep thought and with his back to the League.

"So, what's our next move?" Green Arrow asked changing the subject and looking at Batman's back. "Bats?"

Everyone looked at Batman but he said nothing, so Superman stepped forward. "You, J'onn and I will try and track down Rick Grayson. Black Canary can you and Red Tornado see the Team back home safely?"

"No." Batman said finally turning around and facing the League. "The Team is to stay at Mount Justice tonight for their own safety... I under estimated Rick Grayson tonight and for that Robin is paying the price with his life. Rick Grayson will go after the Team, they'll be safer at the mountain."

Nobody argued with Batman, especially not right now with Robin in the condition he was in, plus they knew he was right, the Team was in danger. The League knew that Team could look after him themselves but they were young and despite all the training they had done so far, they still had a lot to learn.

"Understood, Batman. J'onn, Arrow and I will still track Rick Grayson down. You should head home." Superman said turning to Batman, who nodded understanding Superman's plan. Green Arrow and the Martian turned and headed to the fountain to let their nieces know they were leaving and that they were to stay with the rest of the Team.

"I mean it, Bruce." Superman spoke softly, "Go home, we can handle the rest." Batman nodded once. Superman then turned and walked over to the Team and up to Superboy where J'onn was thanking him for saving his life.

"J'onn's right. You did well." Superman said, trying to sound proud but was having a hard time of it and he then placed a hand on Connor's shoulder, before turning and leaving with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter.

Connor stood there next to M'gann, a little confused and stunned at what had just happen, when Wally walked up to him, who was being supported by Artemis.

"Oookay," Wally said, watching Superman leave, "That must have been awkward."

Artemis instantly punched Wally in the shoulder making him groan in pain before saying, "What was that for?!"

"For being rude."

"What? I just pointing out a fact." Wally stated, Artemis just ignored him this time, because she was looking over at Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado.

"Do you think Robins' going to be okay?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but perhaps we should ask." Aqualad said jumping out of the fountain, and all five of them made their way over to the remaining members of the league. Black Canary, Tornado and Batman turned and faced the Team when they walked up to them, they could see they were tried, worn out, they needed rest.

The look in Connor's eyes said he wanted to fight some more, but even a kryptonian got tired and warn out from time to time. M'gann looked fine, she hadn't been fighting O'Neil's men as much, she had been looking for Dick Grayson. Aqualad was feeling better after the dip he took in the fountain, the heat from the explosion had taken a lot out of him but the water had help, however he still looked as tired as Artemis. Artemis had a few bruises and was tired too but nobody was worn out as Kid Flash. Wally had manage to get all the guests out safely, but being knocked out twice; once by Robin with a gas pellet and once by Connor with force, he needed food and looked like he was going to collapse at any moment, but was more worried about Robin then eating.

"Will Robin be okay?" M'gann asked as she and the Team reached Black Canary, Red Tornado and Batman.

"Is that Robin's blood?" Aqualad asked nodding to the large pool of blood on the floor.

Batman didn't turn around to look, he didn't really want too. He knew the blood was there, he had seen it when Superman had pointed it out after he cleared all the rubble away from Robin.

"He'll be fine, given time." Batman said, his voice toneless.

"What was he doing here anyway?" Artemis asked looking at the Team, Wally looked away and at the ground, luckily nobody noticed.

"Disobeying orders." Batman said firmly and sounding discontented about it, more then he should.

M'gann turned her attention back to Robin's health, when she noticed another pool of blood not too far away. That was from when Flash had rescued Robin from Rick Grayson and O'Neil, where he had sat Robin down in the ground, before Robin had gotten up again.

"Robin's lost a lot of blood, I am really worried about him." her voice was full of concern, this made Batman look at the other pool of blood M'gann was still looking at.

"M'gann's right. That's too much blood." Wally said grimily, looking at both pools of blood, he was doing the math in his head, it wasn't looking good for Robin.

"Robin's been through worse... Believe me. He is young, strong and healthy, he'll pull though this." But then the caring side of Batman disappeared, "And this is not even the worst case of what could happen when you disobey orders! Robin and I will be having a strong word about his actions tonight, and he will not go unpunished. For now head back to the cave. Debeifing on tonight's mission can wait untill tomorrow." Batman ordered and turned to Red Tornado.

"They are all to stay at the cave tonight, as I said before. If you hear anything from Superman-"

"You'll be the first to know." Canary said cutting Batman off, "Go. You should be with him right now."

"We will see the Team back safely to the cave. There is nothing more that can be done tonight. You are needed elsewhere." Tornado spoke robotically, before ordering the Team outside to the bio-ship and after Batman's lecture on orders the team obeyed without another word, followed by Red Tornado.

Batman turned to Black Canary. "I want you to contact Artemis and Wally's parents and let them know why they're not coming home tonight or tomorrow, but don't tell them the truth. Tell them extra training or something, I'm sure Barry and Oilver would agree." Batman said.

"And Orin?"

"I'm guessing he would have heard the news by now, but contact him just in case." Canary nodded at Batman orders.

Batman grabbed his grappling gun from his utility belt; he had just aimed his arm up towards the roof and was just about to release the gun's hook, when Black Canary placed a Batman shoulder.

"If you need to anything at all, I'm here. If you both need to talk-" Black Canary cut herself off when Batman's eyes narrowed, before speaking.

"I'll send Robin, when he's recovered." Batman released the line and it hooked to the roof, just after he finished speaking. Batman then went flying up to the ceiling and through the hole in the glass roof and was gone.

**End of Chapter Seven**_**: Robin's Explosive Reunion.**_

* * *

Well I hope everyone enjoyed that. **PLEASE REVIEW.**  
I love hearing what everyone thinks. Your insights help shape this FanFiction story :D  
Well that's it from me for now.  
**Thank You for reading.**

**Thank You again youngjusticefanatic :D**

**...**

**Next chapter:**

Chapter 8: **"He's Been Through Worse?"**

**AbbieAsSue OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8: He's Been Through Wosre?

Hey, Its **AbbieAsSue29!  
**I hope everyone if well and safe. First I most say my thoughts are with the family and families and friends that have lost love ones over the last week. Sending you all my love this week been a heartbreaking week for everyone.

Sorry its taking my so long to post this chapter but its done and so is the next one :D yay so that'll be up soon too.  
I'm really sad YJ is over but I have heard there was a talk with WB about a third with 13. I'm hoping its true I'm not holding my breath because I have a feeling it just a rumour. Oh well there's always FanFiction and rewatching the episodes ;)  
Young Justice will never die in the hearts of true fans.

**REVIEWERS I **_**MUST**_** THANK! :****)**

**Maddie Seth **  
**Sairey13 **  
**BuringBright222**  
**Brightpath2**  
**Guest 3/10/13 **  
**Ravenietta**  
**soccernin19**  
**Remmy18 **  
**Guest 3/18/13 **  
**Guest 3/22/13 **  
**LaurenHardy13**

Your reviews and support help makes this story possible.

* * *

**ANOTHER HUGE THANK YOU** to

**youngjusticefanatic**

For being my Beta Reader. You are a wonderful person and I **THANK YOU SO MCUH** for doing this! :'D You don't how much this means too me :')

**DISCALIMER time :) **

* * *

_**Chapter Eight:**__ "He's Been Through Worse?"__**. I DO NOT OWN **__**Young Justice**__ or anything._

* * *

**ENJOY **_**Chapter Eight: "He's Been Through Worse?"**_

_**ENJOY! :D**_

AbbisAsSue **OUT!**

* * *

_**Truth Be Hold **_

**Chapter Eight **

"He's been through Worse?"

M'gann readied for take off as the Team made their way into the Bio-Ship and to their seats. Red Tornado said he would fly himself to back to Happy Harbour, however he stayed close to them, obeying Batman's orders to the letter. He might be an android but he had come to care for the Team as best as an android could.

As the Bio-ship floated up from the ground to the sky Kaldur watched while police cars, ambulances and rescue crews showed up at the hotel and rushed around to the back to put out the small fires and to help the injured.

"M'gann, did Dick Grayson make it out unharmed?" Kaldur asked not looking away from the window. Artemis and Connor turned in their seats and waited for M'gann to answer, they both felt guilty. With everything that had been happening with Robin and the commotion in the ball room they both had forgotten about Dick Grayson.

"I can't be a hundred precent sure." M'gann said softly, Artemis and Connor weren't the only ones feeling guilty. "I lost Dick when he ran back inside to find Bruce Wayne. I looked everywhere for him but when I couldn't find him inside I headed back outside hoping he had made it out. When I did I found Black Canary and Red Tornado on the roof. Black Canary told me Dick had made it outside with Bruce Wayne and would be alright. That's when Red Tornado spotted the grenade so we got off the roof as quick as we could."

"That least Dick Grayson is in safe hands." Kaldur said.

"Robin did warn us about underestimating him." Artemis said. She was beating herself up. She couldn't shake the feeling that she failed her friend.

"He- He was just so quick. Before I knew it he had disappeared back inside." M'gann said.

"Why didn't you just lift him straight up in the air so he couldn't get away, or… or something!?" Wally snapped in frustration. Wally didn't turn around, he just sat there at the front of the Bio-Ship staring straight ahead, his fists were balled tightly as he tired to contain his anger.

"You can't blame M'gann for this." Connor growled.

"No, Connor. Wally's right. _I _was the one who lost sight of Dick Grayson. I should have-"

"M'gann, no." Artemis said turning to her. "Dick Grayson was the one who ran off. He was just scared_. Nobody_ blames him or you, so just ignore Wally."

Wally sighed and turned around and looked at M'gann. "I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just really worried about Robin, who did say Dick Grayson could be a tricky kid to watch. He was raised in a circus after all, so loosing track of him could have happen to anyone." Wally smiled at M'gann before looking at the ground. "You did 10 times better then I did tonight, babe. I was unconscious as soon the fighting started."

"It's alright, Wally." M'gann smiled, thanking Wally for the apology. "And I'm sure Robin will be fine."

"Wait." Artemis said, realizing something. "You were knocked out the _entire _time? How?"

"The second time was my fault." Connor said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and looking away. "Sorry about that."

"If you hadn't I would have ended up as a roasted marshmallow, so thanks." Wally said before looking at Artemis. "Robin had the honours the first time round. He knocked me out with sleeping gas."

"Robin? Why?" Kaldur asked stunned.

"Told him we had everything under control, but you know how Batman gets when other heroes are in Gotham, Rob's just the same. I told him if he didn't go back to the Batcave I would tell Batman he was here and he be suspended longer, so he smashed a gas pellet at my feet."

"Bats." Artemis groaned and rolled her eyes.

"That must have been shortly before he confronted Rick Grayson." Kaldur added.

"Rick Grayson? As in Dick Grayson's uncle, Rick Grayson?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, he was the one who blew up the ball room." Connor said.

"What?! That's how Robin got hurt? At the hands of Rick Grayson?" Wally said trying hard to hide the horror and shock from his face, so nobody would notice that he reacting. He didn't know Rick Grayson just Dick Grayson but the reaction would raise question.

"Rick Grayson's second in command threw the grenade but he gave the order." Kaldur said.

Wally turned his chair around and face he front window, hiding his face from everyone. Robin's uncle had been the one who was after him, the man that wanted his best friend dead was Dick's uncle. Wally's mind was racing, he couldn't stop think about Robin, about Dick. Not only was his best friend in physical pain from the grenade but he was likely in mental and emotion pain from this. Wally couldn't understand how Rick Grayson would want his nephew, the only family the man had left, _dead_.  
Wally couldn't imagine what was going through Robin's mind at the moment nor could he imagine what he would do if his Uncle Barry did something like this.

As much as he wanted to know what had happen between Dick and his Uncle, Wally knew had to kept his mouth closed, asking the Team about what happen might raise questions about Robin or Dick. As much as he hated it he knew he was going to have to wait until he could talk to Dick himself.

"Wally? Are you okay?" M'gann asked softly, sensing something was wrong.

"Yeah, I just don't get how a guy could want to kill his own nephew."

"Some people do extreme things when they are grieving." Kaldur said.

"But turning on the last family member you have left?" Wally asked sounding sickened and horrified, unable to comprehend it.

"I don't understand it either." Artemis added. "And who would want a thirteen year old boy _dead. _I just hope Robin and Dick are both okay_._" Artemis said softly, staring out the window.

_I hope so too. _Wally thought. He was glad the mind-link was down as he pulled out his phone and hid it from view. Normally he wouldn't take his phone a mission and just leave it at Mount Justice or at home but tonight with Dick in danger, he wanted to be able to contact him if he needed too, seeing as Dick wouldn't have his com-link in. Wally opened at new message box on his phone.

_Dude, please text me back as soon as you get this and let me know you're still alive. I __**do not**__ want to be the one to tell Roy you're dead :)  
_– Wally West.

"Was it just me or did Batman seem to be reassuring himself more than us about Robin's health?" Connor pointed out, sounding a little concerned. Wally put his phone away.

"I am sure Robin will be fine. As Batman said, he is extremely strong for his age." Kaldur said, trying to settle down his team and to try and reduce the stress as the Bio-Ship entered the hanger bay at Mount Justice.

"Connor's right, Kaldur. What _did_ Batman mean Robin's been though worse? I know he's been doing this for years and all, and I'm sure he's had his fair share of injuries, but did anyone notice that _He Been Through Worse _seemed to worry Batman?" Artemis asked as the bio-ship pulled into the hanger bay at Mount Justice.

"Not surprised... Not long after Rob became Bats partner, he was nearly killed." Kid Flash said standing up from his seat. "Man, I'm hungry." Wally said zipping out of the bio-ship to the kitchen. The rest of the Team looked at him as he disappears out of the ship, then they all looked at each before hurrying towards the kitchen.

"Wally, you can't just leave us hanging like that. What happen to Robin?" Artemis asked as she run into the kitchen, with everyone else right behind her.

"Huh?" He asked with a mouthful of food. Wally had already eaten an extra large bags of potato chips, three bananas and was starting on a large tub of mint choc chip ice cream when he looked up from the tub at his friends, all wanting to know what had happened to Robin years ago.

"What happen or I'll-" Artemis growled. Wally quickly raised an eye brow at her.

"Perhaps it is not our place to know." Kaldur said leaning against the back of the sofa, folding his arms.

"You can't tell me you're not curious?" Connor asked turning to him.

"Indeed I am, however, if we were meant to know, Batman would have said something."

"Batman has trust issues and we all know it's the reason why Robin can't tell us his secret identity." Artemis said. Kaldur looked away and he suddenly seemed to drift off from the conversion, his attention turned elsewhere.

"Look Rob would have said something if he wanted you guys to know." Wally said. "We know he defies Batman's orders from time to time."

"And look where that got him tonight." Connor pointed out.

"Batman and Robin both must have really good reasons not to tell us. They're both entitled to their privacy and secrets too." M'gann said.

"You wouldn't like it if we started looking into your secret identity and life away from the mountain." Wally mumbled with a month full of ice-cream and then jabbed the spoon in Artemis's direction.

"I don't need sunglasses to cover my identity." Artemis added hoping to turn the subject away from herself. Wally was right though, she would hate it of they started poking about her life, they just something they couldn't know. Things they and... and Wally wouldn't understand.

"Maybe Robin's famous or something. Don't famous people usually wear glasses or large hats and funny clothing to hide their identity from the press and paparazzi?" M'gann stated with a smile, looking really excited about the whole idea. Kaldur turned his attention away from thoughts and looked at M'gann, her words had caught his attention, giving him something else to think about, but this wasn't the time to think about it.

"Either way it's clear Robin doesn't trust us." Connor said sounding annoyed and insulted.

"Robin does, Supes. It's just not his choice to tell us. I know he would if he could and maybe one day he even will, but we all trust Robin and he us. Look at it this way, if he never became _Robin: Partner to the Dark Knight _I doubt the Justice League would have ever decided to let teenagers anywhere near crime fighting, let alone the Team being formed, so we owe it to Robin and Batman to not to push the secret identity thing, don't you think?" Wally pointed out, as he filled his mouth with more Ice cream.

"Wally is right. Robin was the first of us. He made all this possible. So are we all in agreement not to question Robin's true identity until he is really to tell us?" Kaldur asked. Everyone nodded and answered with a "Yes."

"But you _can_ still explain Batman's He's been through worse' Statement." Artemis said.

Wally sighed and looked around at everyone. "You really want to know, huh?" Everyone nodded and waited for Wally to continue. Wally rubbed the back of his head for a moment before sighing in defeat.  
"Hope, Rob doesn't set The Joker on me for this. Okay, the first time Robin and I were on a joint mission together was with Batman, Flash and Superman in Metropolis. Batman ordered us to keep watch while they went and played Big Bad Justice Leaguers, of course, back then we were glad to sit back and just watch them." Wally smiled. "Anyway, things got boring and we started talking about our first times in the crime fighting gig. You know stuff like, how we reacted when we learn who our mentors really were and that feeling the first time we helped stop a robbery, stuff like that. Robin said it was nice to talk to someone about all this who was around is own age."

"What about Red Arrow?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah, Speedy did become Green Arrow's partner before I became Flash's but Robin said it wasn't the same, they're like five years apart, they talked and the three of us are like brothers in a way but Robin and I hit it off better, like you and Roy do, Kaldur. Anyway as we talked about our firsts and I asked Robin about the first time he came across one of Gotham's local psychos. That's when he went quite, and said he didn't want to talk about it, but I pushed on. To this day I still wish I had just kept my big mouth shut." Wally and looked around at everyone. "Last chance?"

Nobody in the room moved and Wally sighed continuing on. "His first run in with a Gotham local nut job was with Two-Face."

"I've heard of him." Kaldur said frowning. It was clear that he didn't like where this was going. Artemis stiffen knowing what Two-Face was capable of. Connor and M'gann looked at Wally wanting to know who Two-Face was, but they didn't say a word knowing they would soon find out when Wally told them what he did to Robin.

"Yeah," Wally made a sad face and continued. "Rob said Bats had pulled him off the case, believing he wasn't train enough to face old Two-Face yet. Of course we all know what Robin's like with following Batman's orders. They were both captured by Two-Face and he flipped his famous coin making Robin choose between Batman and the hostage Bats had been trying to rescue. Robin said he thought he could save them both, but Two-Face played him and the hostage was lost to the bottom on Gotham Bay, still that wasn't enough for Two-Face." Wally said bitterly, as he pushed the Ice cream away suddenly not hungry. "He then took a baseball bat to Batman… and made Robin watch."

M'gann eyes filled with tears as placed her hands over her mouth in horror, Artemis wrapped her arms around herself and looked away from Wally, wishing she hadn't of asked after all. Connor wasn't looking as angry as normal but what anger he did feel was towards Two-Face. Kaldur was looking elsewhere at nothing, his arms crossed his chest.

"My blood ran cold when Robin told me Two-Face was still holding a grudged against Bats. He turned the baseball bat from Batman onto Robin making Batman watch as he… as he beat Robin to near death." Everyone's eyes widen, while tears fell from M'gann's. Artemis winced at Wally's words and looked away closing her eyes, hoping to clear the image she had in her mind of Two-Face and Robin.  
"Robin was almost 10."

After a long silence Connor was the one to break it. "How...How did he survive?"

Wally shook his head and shrugged unsure. "No one knows. Really Robin should have died that night, but somehow he didn't. He told me he's been kidnapped and tortured a few times since but he says there's nothing like the first time."

"How does he do it?" Artemis asked, everyone looked at her. "How does he put the mask and cape on every night knowing it all could happen again?"

"I guess Robin is the true meaning of _What Doesn't Kill You Only Makes You Stronger_." Wally said, as slid off the bench and put the ice cream back in the freezer. His mind going to Robin and that moment he told Wally who he really was and the real reason he became Batman's partner, Robin: The Boy Wonder.

"He's such a caring soul, I wish there was something we could do for him... Hello Megan! We'll make him a Get Well cake. I know it's not much but it'll let tell him we're thinking of him." M'gann said as she hurried off into the kitchen and started pulling ingredients out of the cupboard.

"That's very sweet of you, M'gann." A voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Black Canary standing there. "I'm sure Robin will love it."

"How's Dick Grayson?" Artemis asked, "M'gann said he found Bruce Wayne and they're both okay."

"The Gotham City PD found Dick Grayson, they escorted both Dick and Bruce Wayne home. Both are a little shaken up from this ordeal, but Dick will be fine in time." Said Black Canary.

"Is Dick Grayson aware that it was his Uncle who is after him?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes." Black Canary said softly, looking down at the floor. "They crossed paths not long after Dick ran back into the building."

"Any word on Robin?" Wally asked, Black Canary looked up and into Wally's eyes, she could see the panic and fear for his best friend, the two and Roy were like brothers, they each knew the person behind the mask.

"Nothing yet, but I'm sure Flash or Batman will call when there's news." Canary said.

"Not likely." Wally mumbled under his breath.

"No news is good news right?" M'gann said smiling weakly.

"Well said, M'gann." Kaldur added.

"How are you all handling tonight's events? I know seeing Robin injured like that can't have been easy."

"We're doing okay, I guess. We're all really worried about him. Though I do feel terrible about losing track of Dick. He was so quick, one minute he was there and the next he wasn't, like he just vanished into thin air." M'gann gathering a few items from the fridge.

"It was our job to protect him and we ended up losing him, we _all _should have paid more attention to him and not that stupid fight." Artemis said as she walked over to a stool and sat down in front of M'gann's baking items, she pulled the recipe book towards and flicked though the cakes.

"Do you know what kind of cake Robin likes?" Artemis asked as Black Canary was about to say something to her, she sighed softly to herself and look at everyone in the room.

"You were all meant to be kept busy. It was a part of Rick Grayson's plan, to try and kidnap his nephew, but he failed. That's a successful mission in my books."

Wally scoffed quietly at her words, nobody but Black Canary seemed to have heard or even noticed him.

"If any of you need to talk, you know how to contact me. I'm always available to listen to _any _of you. I'll be back in the morning." Black Canary spoke softly.

Artemis turned to Canary. "We're all spending the night here?"

"After tonight, the League thought it would be best if you all spent the night here together. Your mentors are aware and have contacted your parents letting them know you guys need extra training, but we're not doing training in the morning." Black Canary said as she turned towards the door. "You all need to get some rest."

Wally nodded, he really wasn't in the mood to head back home on his own to his parents and talk about tonight's mission, he would only just worry about his best friend even more. Artemis didn't say anything either, she too wasn't in the mood to go home to her Mom.

Black Canary slowly turned about, hoping one of them would say something to her, but nothing came, she sighed as she left the room, leaving Connor staring at a snowy TV with no signal, Artemis helping M'gann bake, Wally pouting on the bench and Kaldur too his thoughts. The room seemed a whole lot quieter without a certain little bird.

**End of Chapter Eight**_**: "He's Been Through Worse?"**_

* * *

Well I hope everyone enjoyed that. **PLEASE REVIEW.**  
I love hearing what everyone thinks. Your insights help shape this FanFiction story :D Well that's it from me for now. **Thank You for reading.**

**Thank You again youngjusticefanatic :D**

**...**

**Next chapter:**

Chapter 9: **Blood on the Suit**

**AbbieAsSue OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9: Blood On The Suit

**AbbieAsSue29** here! :D  
Ive got a new chapter to post. I dont have much to say today but  
THEY NEED TO BRING BACK _YOUNG JUSTICE!  
_Well that's it really lol so here the list of the...

**...REVIEWERS I **_**MUST**_** THANK! :****)**

**Sairey13  
****soccernin19**  
Rey  
**BuringBright222  
LordOfTheBooks  
** **Brightpath2  
FantasizeDayDreams  
Yuu101cutie  
Ann b-010  
Invader Abigail  
Maddie Seth  
Godgirl4ever  
**

Your reviews and support help makes this story possible.  
P.S: I would love it if you could login when you write a review. That why I can presonlly reply to THANK YOU for your support :D

* * *

**ANOTHER HUGE THANK YOU** to

**youngjusticefanatic**

For being my Beta Reader. You are a wonderful person and I **THANK YOU SO MCUH** for doing this! :'D You don't how much this means too me :')

**DISCALIMER time :) **

* * *

_**Chapter Nine:**__ Blood On The Suit__**. I DO NOT OWN **__**Young Justice**__ or anything._

* * *

**ENJOY **_**Chapter Nine: Blood On The Suit**_

_**ENJOY! :D**_

AbbisAsSue **OUT!**

* * *

_**Truth Be Hold **_

**Chapter Nine**

Blood On The Suit

Everything went black and cold, and from then on Robin could only remember images of Flash and small fragments his surroundings after that. He could remember Batman yelling out to him, then _Bruce's_ voice before hearing Batman telling Flash to take him... tkae him somewhere but Robin wasn't sure where. Then came a cool, soothing breeze that felt like heaven as it blew across his burning face, it was like opening the fridger on a hot day, but before he knew it the coolness of the breeze had changed to a freezing cold wind, it started to numb his face, arms and feet.

The familar sound of bats screeching and flapping their wings filled the room around him, making Robin realise that Batman had told Flash to take him home. He was in the Batcave.  
The pain that ached across his body was now gone and Robin couldn't feel a thing except for a warm, thick liquid running through his hair and down his neck. Robin moved slightly, but his body was heavy, making him unable to move. His strength was gone, his body was tired and giving up on him. He opened his eyes slightly to see what was going on. All he could see was the colour red and a white circle with a yellow lighting blot from his right and some of the Batcave from his left, realising that Flash was carrying him into the cave.

Suddenly an alarm started to sound informing anyone in the cave that an intruder had entered the Batcave. Flash looked at the computer screen and then placed Robin down a nearby medical bed before looking back at the computer and mumbling something about Batman, new security system and something about being over protectived, that was all Robin could make out.

Robin moaned as he tried to move his left arm to his face. Flash turned when he heard Robin and instantly understood what he was trying to do. So, he picked up Robin's left arm and laid it across the Boy Wonder's chest and then did the same with his right.

Robin was able to activate the holographic computer in his glove and started tapping away, a moment later the alarm stopped, but the bat-computer was still picking up an intruder.

"B-Batcave security defence system... over ride, R-R.G. four." Robin moaned at his wrist. His voice was weak and he was starting to show signs that he was having trouble breathing, his voice getting shakier, with every word he spoke. "D-Deactivate Batcave i-i-intruder alert... New authorization c-clearance required." Robin paused for a short moment and trying to gather more air into his lungs to speck. The alert on the Bat-computer disappeared from the screen and was quite like it was waiting for orders.

"…Identify: Z-Zeta-Beam security clearance, The Flash, Justice League, Designation: Zero-Four." Robin said, breathlessly. A blue light suddenly appeared from the bat-computer and Flash jumped then froze as he watched the light scan him.

"New Batcave authorization clearance: Complete. Welcome Flash: Zero-Four." The computer said and everything went quiet. There was a small moaned followed by a small thud, making Flash turn and look at Robin, he saw the boy's right arm at his side and his eyes where closed, Robin had passed out.

Flash grabbed a couple of small towels that lay folded up nearby and repositioned Robin's head and removed his blood soaked cape and put it at the end of the bed before quickly placing the towels under Robin's head to try and stop the bleeding while he went to find Alfred. Before he left, he turned on an oxygen bottle and placed the mask over Robin's mouth and nose, before running out of the Batcave to find Alfred.

Alfred was on his way down stairs to the batcave with a shot gun in hand to see what had set off the alarm and then deactivated it so quickly when Flash zoomed up to him.

"Good heavens. You nearly scared me half to-" Alfred cut himself off when she saw the blood on Flashed suit. "What has happened?." Alfred as tring to hide the worry in his voice, he a pretty good idea who's blood it was.

"Robin's been hurt, badly." Flash's normal serious voice with that small hint of humour was shaky and anxious as he spoke, all humour gone. Alfred's eyes widen with worry and then his medical training kicked in and he dropped the gun on the floor.  
Flash saw something in Alfred's eyes changed and, without another word, Flash picked up Alfred and carried the man down to the Batcave at the speed of light.

Once in the cave, Flash set Alfred down near where he had Robin laid on the medical bed. Alfred didn't have time to adjust his bearings because as soon as he saw Robin he knew time wasn't on their side.

Flash noticed the blood droplets on the floor, "They weren't there when I left, and he wasn't that pale." Flash noticed the colour in Robin's face was nearly gone, that's when the when he realised that Robin's breathing had worsen.

"He's barely breathing." Alfred said, as he looked Robin over. "What happen to him?"

"A grenade went off. Robin was the closet."

"I cannot believe _he _would do a thing like this." Alfred said sounding horror-struck.

Batman and Robin have had many close calls before when it came to their injuries and seeing Robin like this reminded Alfred of that night, when Two Face had believe that he had killed the boy. Dick's parents must have been watching over their son, because it was a miracle that he lived and it would be another small one for him to pull through this now.  
It was the first time Flash had realised just how much blood Robin had lost. He noticed the dark red blood on his own red gloves and then followed the blood up to his chest, he was cover. No wonder why Alfred nearly had a heart-attack when he saw him.

"Good heavens!" Alfred exclaimed when he looked at the wound on the back of Robin's head, "Some of the blood is drying; it_ has_ slowed down the bleeding, but not by much."

"He's going to be alright then?" Flash asked, pulling his eyes off Robin's blood that was on his suit.

"It's unclear, he's lost _a lot _of blood and he has too many injuries for me to attend to on my own." Then with a sudden red blur Flash was gone and back before Alfred had realised he had left, Flash was now holding a phone in his hands. Alfred took the phone from Flash and pressed a button on the key pad. Alfred then looked up from the phone at Robin's face as he placed it up to his ear.

"Leslie? It's Alfred. There's been and _incident_" Alfred said, as he reached his hand out for Robin's mask and slowly removed it. "Master Dick is in a horrific state."

**End of Chapter Nine:**_** Blood On The Suit.**_

* * *

Well that's it until next time floks :D  
I hope you enjoyed that, I promise the next chapter will be longer.

_**Thanl you for reading  
**_  
**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. Good or Bad :)**

**...**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_Chapter Ten:_** A Not So Tranquil Knight  
**

**AbbieAsSue OUT!**


End file.
